


Party at Hanji's Place

by Mayumi_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Nothing Is Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anything That Doesn't Say Established is Probably Just Me and My OTPs, Enemies to Friends, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren and His Crew Doe, Ever - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, Funny Dares, Hanji Throws Awesome Parties, Heterochromia!Eren, I Don't Even Ship All of These Ships, I Still Put a Lot of Ships In, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, It's Jean and Eren What Do You Expect, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Jean and Rico are Related, Lame Dares, Levi and Mina Carolina are Related, M/M, Many Implied Ships, Mulit-Perspective, My OTPs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Parties, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Some Couples Will Be Official By The End of This, Sorry Not Sorry, Starts Out As Levi's POV, Teenagers, They Never Stop Arguing, Truth or Dare, What Do I Even Tag For This, because why not, maybe a little, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji decides to throw a party and invite everyone she knows. And who doesn't know the Hanji Zoe? The crazy science-loving girl. And she is CRAZY. When Levi gets dragged into going to her party, he's tortured with being forced into Truth or Dare. Jean and Eren fight constantly and the Springles are complete idiots.<br/>A party at Hanji's means you won't expect a thing. Going from Truth or Dare to Seven Minutes in Heaven (more like Seven Minutes in Hell) and just playing stupid games, if you want a party you'll never forget Hanji is the girl you want to know.<br/>Kissing dares, make out scenes (probably) and stupid teenagers. Stupid dares and Hanji being devious.</p><p>((I'm going to need some dare suggestions, because I suck at them, ^^; I'll also need some truths, if you'll please help me out a bit, although I'm better at that than I am with dares.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Play Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello!! Thank you for clicking :3  
> So this just came tumbling out. If you read the whole description, you'll see I need some suggestions for some Truths and Dares.  
> Anyways, I hope you like! Feel free to correct, suggest, and I'll take any constructive criticism~!
> 
> Enjoy xP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello!! Thank you for clicking :3  
> So this just came tumbling out. If you read the whole description, you'll see I need some suggestions for some Truths and Dares.  
> Anyways, I hope you like! Feel free to correct, suggest, and I'll take any constructive criticism~!
> 
> Enjoy xP

_This is all Hanji’s fault._

That’s the thought that went through Levi’s head when she decided they should play truth or dare. She insisted on having a party that he didn’t want to attend. All he wanted was a day to himself, his books, and his tea.

But _noooo_. He had to come to her “super amazing party” that “would be totally fun!”

 _News flash_ , Levi thought to himself, _I don’t give a flying fu—_

 “Alright everyone! Let’s get this STARTED!” Hanji yelled, and Levi made a face at how unnecessarily loud she was being.

How did the idea for Truth or Dare come up? Levi wishes he could blame anybody but himself.

Like Erwin. Erwin was always a good person to blame.

But of course, it was his own fault. He had been talking to Petra and Oluo about things they did in middle school. And of course, he mentioned the ‘childish and stupid game of Truth or Dare’, and Hanji _had_ to be right there. He had to forget the fact that she’s _Hanji_ , and that she’s freaking everywhere.

”Truth or dare?!” she screeched practically in his ear. He glared daggers, but as usual she was unaffected by it. “Great idea, Levi, my boy!” she clapped her hands enthusiastically. “Alright, everyone, gather around!”

 _What did I just_ do _?_ Levi thought, mentally slapping himself.

He knows for a fact she’d ask him a question that pries into his private life, and he knows for a fact she could also dare him into doing something that would hurt his pride and/or his reputation. How did he know this? Because she’s Hanji Zoe, that’s why. Friends all throughout middle school and high school. Of _course_ he’s going to pick up on her personality.

So here he was. Sitting in a large circle with people he was friends with, familiar faces, or people he just didn’t know at all. Like the tall-shy-sweaty boy who looked like he didn’t want to be here at all. Probably dragged in by the loud broad blonde boy who he walked in with, followed by a shorter (but still taller than him) also-blonde girl who looked like she didn’t care either way. How he never noticed the strange trio, he has no clue. He’s usually pretty attentive- but then again, he could blame it on schedules, and the lunchroom at Trost High gets pretty crowded.

Then there was the familiar trio that basically everyone knew. Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. The trio of best friends who were, according to everyone Levi hears talk about them, ‘unfairly beautiful’ and ‘had everything a group could have’ because they’re just ‘so perfect’. (Levi knew Eren a little because he's tutored him a few times.)

Girls were jealous of Armin’s hair and his natural cute look and innocence- not to mention everyone wants to have his brains. Girls were all jealous of Mikasa’s beauty, and guys were all jealous of Mikasa’s strength, and everyone was jealous of Eren’s... Well… Everything. He was strong, he was good-looking, and  not to mention he has beautiful eyes. Eren had heterochromia iridium, one eye was a crystal bluish-greenish-teal color, like a gem or an emerald, and the other a stunning gold, shining and beautiful. 

Of course, Levi didn’t think any of this. He never even noticed his eyes until last month because Hanji pointed them out (because that's just how attentive Levi is, right?). This was just what everyone else says.

Getting back on topic, Levi was sitting in between Eren and Jean in the large circle of people. He soon realized this is not a good position to be in.

“Hey Jaeger, I bet you’re gonna be too chicken to do anything you’re dared to,” Jean taunted with a sneer. “You probably won’t even answer the truth questions.”

“Shut your big mouth, Kirschtein!” Eren snapped. “You’re not even going to be able to _choose_ dare!”

“And why’s that?!” Jean demanded.

“Probably because you’re an awkward asshole who can’t handle people pressuring him into doing something,” Eren responded simply. Levi was growing more irritated by the second.

“What’d you say, bastard?!”

“You heard me.”

“Oh c’mon guys, it’s always the same commercial,” the bulky blonde (whose name he found out was Reiner) sighed.

 _What, so this is a normal thing for these two brats?_ Levi thought irritably.

“He started it!” They said simultaneously.

“You guys, please just calm down,” the tall sweaty one (Bertolt) said nervously. “We’re all friends here.”

“I’m not friends with him!” They said in unison yet again, and shot a glare at each other. “Stop copying me! Me?!”

“Hey, brats,” Levi interrupted, his voice cold as ever and obviously annoyed. Levi wasn't sure if the two boys somehow didn't notice him as they were yelling over his head and shoving each other behind Levi’s back, but he knows they knew who he was.

The star of the wrestling team despite his short stature. He’s got the coldest glare and is even more emotionless than Mikasa. The boys froze at the sound of his deep voice.

“I didn’t really want to be here in the first place, but if I’m going to I’d prefer it not to be even more torturous than it already is,” Levi started, glaring at the two (now silent) boys, and the rivals exchanged worried glances. “If you two don’t shut up and stop being so damn annoying I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll be coughing up shoelaces, got it?”

The two boys shut their mouths and nodded.

“Well, now that that little fiasco is over, let’s begin!” Hanji said, clapping her hands together joyfully. “So who wants to go first?”

“I do!” Connie flailed his arms round and Sasha was laughing. How does he know these two? He got detentions sometimes, and they were usually there. And they were annoying as hell.

“Hmm, let’s see here…” Connie put his hand to his face pretending to be in deep thought and Sasha was still snickering and giggling. “Ymir, truth or dare?” he asked, pointing dramatically to a tall brunette with freckles all across her face.

“Dare.” She responded without a second thought.

“I dare you to…” he thought for a moment, then grinned mischievously. “I dare you to take five shots of ketchup in a row, without even making a face.”

“That’s disgusting,” muttered Levi.

“Watch and learn, Springer, and see this is a hell of a lot easier than you’d think.”

“You’ve done it before?” Levi asks scrunching up his nose in disgust, not caring if he didn’t know the girl.

“No, but it’s just ketchup.” Connie and Sasha were laughing and high-fiving.

“This’ll be priceless!” Connie said between laughs while Sasha was nodding and trying to get her phone out of her pocket.

Ymir stood up and walked to the five shot glasses Hanji had already pulled out, three of them already full. Hanji filled the last two cups.

“Bon appétit~!” she said, taking a step away from the red condiment.

Ymir picked one up and gulped it down. Of course it’s not _that_ hard to take one shot, that’s why Connie chose five.

She picked up the second one. Then the third, and her lips twitched downwards, almost frowning, but the dare also said not to make a face. She picked up the fourth.

Levi was utterly disgusted as she gulped is down, obviously trying not to gag. She swallowed again, as if something was stuck in her throat and chugged down the last one.

She stuck her tongue out in disgust, making a face and gagging. But this was after she finished so she still technically completed the dare.

“Done and done!” Ymir said proudly.

“Aw man!” Sasha pouted, putting her phone in her pocket after stopping the recording. “Oh well, I got the end at least.”

“Laaame.” Connie booed, disappointed she didn't puke or something.

“Shut up, Springer,” Ymir commanded him, rolling her eyes and plopping down next to her best friend Krista.

“Hanji, how are you doing this?” Hanji’s boyfriend, Moblit asked. He wasn't playing the game, he was standing off to the side near Hanji. “Are the people who were dared or asked a question going next?”

“Whoever says something first!” Hanji states. “And at the moment, that’s me! So, Levi, truth or dare?”

Levi glared at her, a glare that would paralyze anyone else, but of course she just bounced with excitement, unaffected. She knows Levi too well. She knows that Levi would choose dare because she knows just how to get under his skin.

“… Dare.” Levi answered after a moment. Hanji squealed with excitement, the glare of the light hitting her glasses making her eyes barely visible. She looked like a mad scientist you’d see in one of those weird Japanese shows.

He swears if this dare had anything to do with germs, he would kick her. She of all people would know how much of a clean freak he is.

“I dare you to ki—” Levi cut her off.

“Hell no.”

“It’s a dare Levi, you have to follow the rules and do it. Unless you’re a chicken.” Levi cringed in annoyance. She also knows how he is about following the rules. And how he hates being told he’s a coward or a chicken or anything associated with that meaning. He clicked his tongue.

“Just because you tried to refuse, I’m going to change it from Petra to someone else.” Hanji crossed her arms, grinning wider. Levi’s eyes widened and Petra covered her face with her hands, blushing.

“I dare you to kiss either of the boys next to you. Fifteen seconds at the _least_.” Levi growled at her putting a set time. He’ll get her back. He will _not_ let this slide.

“What the hell?!” Eren and Jean exclaimed, Eren’s cheeks flushing slightly.

Levi didn’t really give a crap at this point. It was just a kiss that meant nothing. He weighed his options and decided if he’s going to do it he might as well go with Eren, the ‘beautiful’ doctor’s son- and besides, Eren has always respected him. He didn’t know anything about Jean, and quite frankly, didn't exactly care to.

He got on his knees and turned toward Eren, who made a noise of surprise.

“Relax, brat,” Levi told him irritably. “You’re not telling me this is your first kiss, right?”

“O-of course not!” he stuttered. Levi didn’t know if he was lying or not, and honestly, didn’t exactly care. Jean was snickering behind him.

Levi groaned. “Let’s just get this over with.”

And with that, Levi leaned in placing a hand on the back of Eren’s neck and placed his lips to Eren’s.

Eren didn’t really react at first but then kissed him back, much to Levi’s surprise. But at least this way Hanji can’t say they didn’t really ‘kiss’.

Surprisingly, there were no whoops and hollers or any obnoxious whistles from the Springles, nor anybody else, which just made the kiss all the more awkward. They kissed for maybe 20 seconds or less before pulling away. Eren’s cheeks were flushed and he didn’t look at Levi.

Levi looked at Hanji with an annoyed look. “Happy?”

“Very~!” she laughed. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

“I bet you’re a horrible kisser, Jeagar,” Jean piped up, snickering.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Eren taunted. “You probably wish you were the one kissing me.”

“In your dreams! Unlike you I’m not into guys.”

“Well it’s not like I don’t like girls. Don’t hate on my sexuality.”

“I wasn’t hating! I was stating a fact!”

“Both of you just shut the hell up so we can get this game over and done with.” Levi growled, glaring at them.

The shut their mouths and faced forward. Levi’s phone buzzed and he looked at the text. It was from Armin.

**Armin Arlert:**

_So, how WAS the kiss?_

Levi looked up at the blonde, annoyed. Armin was snickering.

 _It was fine. Leave me alone._ Levi replied back to his text, and when Armin read it he laughed. Levi rubbed at his temples, trying to sustain a growing headache. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because OTP okay  
> So yeah, there's 5 pages of pure stupidity for you :33  
> Look out for chapter two~!


	2. Jean's a Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha decides to pry into Jean's privacy and a surprising kiss is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fast update!! :D That's the nice thing about having my laptop in school, in my free time I can work on it UuU  
> Enjoy~~~~

Jean was pretty surprised when he got invited to Hanji Zoe’s party. The crazy senior who loved making friends. Jean had met her only a few times. Sometimes she’d make conversation with him when she went to the Starbucks he works at, and they also took French class together.

He wasn’t sure why Hanji bothered talking to him. He wasn’t sure why anyone would bother with him, really.

When Jean said he wasn’t going to the party, his best friend Marco said he was invited too and it sounded like fun. So they decided to go together.

Sadly, Marco wasn’t going to be here until later. Something came up and so Jean went by himself, Marco promised to be there around 8:30. It was 7:35 right now. Jean groaned, taking a sip out of his soda. At least he saw some friends here.

He talked to Sasha and Connie for a little, said hi to Bertolt and Reiner and Annie, and then walked off to the kitchen to sit and grab another soda.

The party started out pretty good, but of course Jaeger has to ruin everything for him.

“Hey, wassup, Horseface!” Eren greeted when he noticed Jean. _Great_ , Jean thought, _just what I needed_. “You’re glasses are falling again. You should get them tightened, ‘cause they’re either always down your nose or you’re always pushing ‘em up. It’s annoying as hell.”

“Shut up you imbecile,” Jean scowled, pushing up his glasses and taking another drink form his soda.

“Ooh, big word for an idiot.”

“You little—” Jean turned to swing at him, but Eren has already hopped behind him, snatching up his soda and gulping the rest down. “Hey, that was my drink!”

“Ya’ don’t say!”

“That counts as an indirect kiss.”

“Do I care?”

“I bet you wanted some of this.”

“In your dreams, Kirschtein.”

“You know what, Jaeger—“

“Alright everyone, gather ‘round!” Hanji’s voice interrupted me. “We’re gonna play a nice game of Truth or Dare!”

* * *

 

When Levi kissed Eren the room was silent. Eren’s cheek were red as he and Levi engaged in mouth to mouth contact. They both obviously knew how to kiss and Jean noticed a couple of girls watching with deep interest. _Weirdos_. He thought.

When they finally pulled away Jean decided to tease Eren and of course, they nearly got into another argument, had Levi not told us to shut their traps, they’d probably have gotten into another fist fight.

Jean hates Eren, and Eren hates Jean. There’s not really a specific reason to be honest, they just can’t get along. It is physically impossible for them to agree on anything that’s not music. And even then they’ll argue over what album or song is better.

“So, who’s going next?” Hanji asked, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

“I’ll go!” Sasha perked, looking at Jean with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

“Jean, my friend!” she started, and he groaned. “Truth or dare?”

“I, uh, umm… T-truth…” Jean chose. Eren snorted and Jean shot a look at him.

“Boo! Chicken! Booo!” Connie booed him.

“Shut up, Connie!” Jean snapped exasperatedly.

“Okay, let’s see here,” Sasha said, thinking for a moment. “Jean, have you ever kissed a boy?” Jean’s eyes widened and Eren choked on his soda, laughing.

“I, uh, yeah, I have…”

“Who?” she pried eagerly.

Jean was about to tell her that she can only ask one question and how it was none of her business, but everyone was looking at him expectantly. Silently urging him to answer.

Jean could feel his hands getting sweaty. He stuttered and continuously tripped over his words. He didn’t want to say. He didn’t want to say it one bit.

“Well?” Sasha pressed again. Jean was not good under pressure, not at all.

“It, uh, i-it was Eren.” He finally choked out. The room gaped at him. Even Levi had a look of surprise on his usually expressionless face.

In all honesty, Eren didn’t choke on laughter, he choked because he knew Jean would tell them and tried to cover it up with laughter.

“I-it was an accident, though!” Jean quickly added. “We had been fighting and Eren’s dumb ass tripped when I had a grip on his shirt and, so, it just kinda happened…”

“It happened twice,” Eren stated. “But the second time was intentional.”

Jean stared at him in horror for bringing it up. He was trying to _avoid_ that!

“What?” Eren asked. “If they wanna know might as well tell ‘em.”

“Did you guys, used to, you know… Date?” Sasha asked. He scoffed and made a grossed-out expression.

“Hell no! It was a dare from our friend Hitch.” Eren scoffed.

“She dared us to full on make out, and we didn’t want to look weak or anything so we figured a meaningless make out session wouldn’t hurt.” Jean elaborated.

“Was there tongue?” Reiner asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

“No, but Eren bit my lip,” Jean scowled.

“Well, _sor-ry_ ,” Eren rolled his eyes.

"You made it bleed!"

"And I apologized."

“Let’s just get back to this stupid game,” Jean grumbled, rolling his eyes in annoyance then throwing himself backwards and laying down the plush carpet of Hanji’s living room.

“Moblit, I dare you to get your ass in the game!” Reiner called to the older boy who jumped, startled.

“W-what? No thank you!” Moblit said, waving his hands frantically in front of him.

“Oh, c’mon! Even Bert is playing!”

“It’s Bertolt,” Bertolt sighed with a hint of annoyance.

“Sorry, babe,” Reiner laughed.

People urged and called Moblit until it turned into a chant of “Moblit! Moblit! Moblit!”

He sighed and reluctantly placed himself down in the circle next to Armin.

“Next person!” Hanji said. “Sheesh, there’s a lot of in-between talk.” She commented, shaking her head and then giggled.

“I’m going.” Jean declared, sitting back up.

“You sound so dramatic,” Eren told him, yawning. “Makes me wanna toss my soda on you, but then I’ll feel bad for the soda.” Jean scoffed at him and then started to scan the room.

“Armin, truth or dare?”

“H-huh? Me?” Armin spluttered.

“Uh, yeah,” Jean responded awkwardly. “That’s what I said.”

“Oh, um… Dare, I guess.” Eren snorted at Jean, nearly choking on his drink.

“Even Armin’s braver than you, dude,” he laughed unattractively at Jean.

“ _Ta gueule_!” Jean snapped, glaring.

“Don’t speak in French to me, I don’t know what you’re saying, _scheißkerl_!”  _  
_

“Well, then don’t speak in German to me!”

“Can you guys not argue for _two seconds_?” Levi growled, glowering. Jean cleared his throat.

“Er, uh, okay, um, let me think.”

“You acted all cool just to get stuck?” Eren muttered under his breath, sipping his soda. Levi pinched his arm and Eren jumped then pouted. Levi may or may not have found it adorable.

Jean sighed as if he was reluctant to say this.

“Just, like, do the little teapot- movements and all.”

“Laaaaame,” Connie, Reiner, and Eren said in unison.

“Well, sorry it’s hard for me to make him do something actually embarrassing!” Jean huffed. “He’s too nice for me to do worse!”

“I’d say Armin’s a pretty sassy asshole,” Eren countered.

“Well, he’s nice to me at least,” Jean rolled his eyes. “Besides, you’ve been best friends for years. Obviously he’s going to treat you differently.”

“Fair enough,” Eren shrugged.

“Armin! Armin! Can I record you? It’s too cute to _not_ record!” Sasha begged. “Please!”

“Um, sure I guess so…” Armin agreed shyly. He stood up, cheeks tinted pink.

“I’m a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle,” he put his hand on his hip, “here is my spout!” he raised his other arm up. “When I get all steamed up, hear me shout- just tip me over and pour me out!” He leaned sideways as if he were the teapot pouring out tea.

His cheeks were completely red by the time he finished the little children’s dance.

“I’m pretty sure we all know that was probably the cutest thing in existence,” Hanji cooed, awing at the blushing blonde.

“It’d be cuter if my Krista did it,” Ymir grinned, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl.

“Ymir, don’t say that!” Krista said, blushing from embarrassment.

Jean watched all of this and looked at the time. It was only 8:05. He sighed.

Eren tossed his legs over Jean’s lap and laid back on the floor, getting comfortable as he pleased.

“Jaeger, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jean asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Personal dare from Connie. While you were lost in thought Hanji said we were pausing the game for food, but I'm not hungry.” He explained. “It’s comfortable anyways, so deal with it.”

Jean was too tired to throw Eren off him so he let him be, although the constant glances from Levi he was getting were unsettling. He groaned. He only came to hang out and have fun with Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ta gueule = Shut up (very rudely) in French.  
> scheißkerl = Bastard in German)  
> JeanEren is another OTP, is it that obvious?? c(x  
> And here's 4 more pages of idiocy for you!! Please guys I'm begging for suggestions xD I suck at dares and questions and crap like that!! Lol  
> So, yeah, look out for chapter 3~! Bye-bye!!


	3. Get Off The Migdet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa doesn't like Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii~! So, yeah, short chapter, not even 900 words.  
> These chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter....  
> Lol enjoy<3

Eren was utterly annoyed. Why must he be the victim here? First he was kissed by Levi, then he had to remember making out with Jean. Wonderful.

Not that the kiss was really all that bad. Levi definitely wasn't an amateur when it came to the subject.

 _What am I thinking?_ Eren thought, shaking his head. _After that last breakup with Annie, dating is really out of the question right now._

“You’re annoying me,” Jean grumbled half-heartedly, obviously not in the mood to actually try and get Eren’s legs off his lap.

“I don’t wanna move, it’s comfy like this,” Eren said, shifting a little to at least try to take some weight off Jean. Jean grumbled but shrugged it off. “So, Marco’s not here yet?”

“He said he’ll be here at around 8:30,” Jean told him. Eren looked at the time. 8:08. “I only came ‘cause he said it’d be fun. We were supposed to come together but something came up.” Eren nodded slowly.

“Move your head, brat,” Levi came back, and stood in front of Eren’s face.

“Ah, sorry Levi. I’ll just sit up,” Eren said, moving to take his legs off Jean, disappointed he couldn’t stay like that. It really was comfortable.

“No, it’s fine,” Levi said, and sat down, motioning Eren to lay his head on his leg. Eren blushed.

“A-are you sure?”

“Did I look unsure?”

Eren glanced in Annie’s direction for a second and then slowly laid his head on Levi’s leg, now in-between Jean and Levi.

 _Damn this is comfortable,_ Eren thought.

After about 5 more minutes the group finally settled back into their big circle. Nobody commented on Eren’s position, but he did see Hanji give Levi a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Alright, everybody! I hope your bellies are nice and full!” Hanji squealed excitedly. And loudly. Eren thinks he's not going to leave tonight without a headache. No to mention Levi looked just about ready to kill. “Now, let’s get back to our _splendid_ game of Truth or Dare, shall we~?”

Eren looked at the time. 8:11. Marco should be getting here soon.

“So, who wants to go?” she asked, scanning the room for any volunteers.

“I’ll go,” Mikasa spoke up. “Eren, truth or dare?”

“Why me?” Eren whined and then he giggled a little and smiled at the raven girl. “Dare.”

“Man, Jean, so far you’re the only chicken tonight!” Reiner laughed and Ymir snickered beside him. Jean yelled at him to shut the hell up.

“Reiner, not everyone likes to do dares,” Bertolt said. “I wouldn’t want to either.”

“Sorry, babe,” Reiner said, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. Bertolt blushed and pinched his arm.

“Okay,” Mikasa said after Reiner and Bertolt finished their little argument. “I dare you to get the hell of the midget.” Levi glared at her and she glared right back, not intimidated by him in the slightest.

“Why do you not mention the horse?” Eren asks making a face at his best friend.

“Don’t insult me when I oh-so-generously let you stay there,” Jean muttered.

“Because I like Jean.”

“Ew, why?”

“Jaeger, I mean it.”

“Well what’s wrong with Levi? If it weren’t for him I would’ve failed freshman year and the first semester.”

“Does it matter? You chose dare.”

“But I’m so comfortable.” Eren said, burying his face in Levi’s leg just to irk her, hoping Levi wouldn’t get pissed. He didn’t.

“That’s lamer than Jean’s dare, too.” Eren said, poking his eye out to look at her, “You’re too overprotective. Let me breath, will ya?”

Mikasa tugged her signature maroon scarf over her mouth. Nobody knows why Eren gave her his favorite scarf, but she almost never takes it off.

“Eren, try being nicer to her!” Franz scolded, arm wrapped around Hanna. “You shouldn’t hurt a woman’s feelings like that.”

“Hah?” Eren looked at Franz and rolled his eyes. “She’s tougher than that, and besides she’s always babying me and it’s not as fun as people make it out to be.”

“You should try treating her more gently though, despite her strength all women like to be treated nicely, isn’t that right, Hanna?” he pulled her closer and she nuzzled her face in his shoulder.

“That’s right, Franz,” she giggled. Eren made a face.

“You’re making me sick with all your stupid cuddles, you idiotic couple.” He said, scrunching his nose up in disgust. They blushed.

“Huh? We d-don’t really make that perfect of a couple!” Franz stuttered, cheeks red.

“Y-yeah, what are you saying, Eren?” Hanna said, blushing just as much and putting a hand on her cheek.

“No, that’s not even close to what I said,” Eren said draping his arm over his eyes. “What’s wrong with your hearing? Anyways, I’m not doing the dare, this is way too comfortable to stop.”

By now Jean had his arms draped over Eren’s legs and Levi was yawning because he was so damn bored.

“I’m bored,” Levi said, giving Hanji a look like ' _get this moving already_.'

“Alright everybody! There is really too much in between these, haha!” Hanji laughed and then looked around. “Reiner, you look like you’d give good dares! Or questions. Let’s hear one!”

Reiner laughed boisterously before nodding approvingly.

“I am pretty badass when it comes to parties,” he grinned. “Alright, so let’s see who’s gonna be my lucky pick!” he rubbed his hands together mischievously, and Bertolt just looked nervous. Then again, Bertolt looked nervous for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ftr I hate Eren x Annie lol  
> So the next chpater will probably be Reiner. Marco will probably appear too.  
> So, yeah, look out for chapter 4!! :33


	4. Piggyback Rides and Hot Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner likes to torture Connie. He also laughs too hard at everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!! I updated :D  
> I wanted to get this sooner but I didn't really know what to put for Reiner lol ^-^;;;  
> So, yeah, please help me out. Don't worry, the Truth or Dare will end soon and it'll switch to Seven Minutes in Heaven, but I need some dares and questions pleeeeease!! Thank you<333

Reiner looked around the room, wondering who’d be a person who’d actually choose dare and who’d do almost anything.

Of course Connie came to mind.

“Connie, it’s your lucky day!” Reiner called to the shorter boy laughing. Connie grinned.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Connie yelled excitedly, putting a determined look on his face.

“Truth or dare?” Reiner asked.

“Dare!” Connie chose without hesitance, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest.

“Give ‘im a hard one, Reiner!” Connie’s girlfriend, Sasha, called to the bulky blonde, laughing and then taking a bite out of a sandwich she grabbed from the kitchen.

“Alright, alright, let me see here…” Reiner said thoughtfully, trying to think of a funny dare. “I dare you, toooo…” he stretched the ‘to’, thinking hard for the perfect dare for the shorter boy. Or one that he’ll just hate. Yeah, he’ll go with one that Connie will hate. “I dare you to give Ymir a piggyback ride around the living room.”

“Like hell I could!” Connie yells. “She weighs like 20 tons!” Ymir scoffed at him and Krista told her to calm down and how he was only joking. Connie said he wishes he were joking and Ymir just growled, but contained herself for Krista’s sake.

“Also, if you can’t do a full circle around the room at least once, then you have to drink an entire shot of hot sauce,” Reiner added. “You have some, right Hanji?”

“Of course I do! I have tacos every Wednesday, and I like ‘em hot!” she laughed and snorted. The room laughed along with her, except Levi, who just rolled his eyes and Eren giggled a little. Jean on the other hand was barely paying attention, eyes glued to the clock.

“Alright, Connie, carry me,” Ymir commanded, laughing.

Connie grumbled and just as he was about to approach the doorbell rang.

Jean’s face lit up as he assumed it was Marco. Eren figured it was too, but didn’t bother moving his legs for Jean to get up and check for himself.

“I’ll get it,” said Mike Zacharius, standing up. He had been sitting next to Erwin Smith. They’re both seniors along with Hanji and Levi. There was another boy, Nanaba, but he couldn’t make it.

“Thank you, Mikey, you’re a dear~!” Hanji cooed.

Mike went to the door and a moment later came back with Marco Bodt.

“Marco, you’re here!” Jean smiled at the freckled boy, who smiled right back.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late,” he apologized, running a hand through his hair. “I was hoping to finish up early but…”

“It’s totally cool,” Jean assured him.

“I’m glad,” Marco smiled and then thanked Armin for scooting over so he could sit next to his best friend. “So, uh, would you mind explaining, uh, this,” he motioned to Eren’s position, “to me?” he was smiling but he had an eyebrow raised.

“Later. Right now we’re playing Truth or Dare,” Jean said, and explained what Connie was about to do and the consequences if he didn’t. Marco nodded and watched, not talking anymore so that he doesn't interrupt the dare again.

Connie made his way over to the tall, freckled girl who was grinning smugly at him. He turned around and went into a piggyback-ready position. Reiner was snickering while Bertolt looked worried about Connie’s wellbeing. Annie sighed, bored.

Ymir climbed onto Connie’s back, and Connie made the most hilarious and strained expression and the entire room burst out laughing while Connie made this inhuman groan trying to hold his balance.

“Dammit, Ymir, what the hell do you eat?!” he strained out, trying to adjust himself to hold her weight better.

“Shut it, Springer, you’re just weaker than a newborn kitten,” Ymir sneered.

“I’m not weak! You’re just fat!”

“Connie, the faster you go around the room the faster you can drop deadweight!” Reiner called to him laughing. He laughed even harder when Ymir glared at him for calling her deadweight.

Connie groaned and started around the room, Krista marked where he started since Hanji told her to that way they can make sure he does a full circle around.

About halfway around Connie’s legs were obviously getting weak and Reiner’s boisterous laughter filled the room along with other people’s snickers and giggles. Including Connie’s girlfriend’s laughter.

“Y’know, Sash,” he half growled half grumbled, voice coming out gruff due to trying to carry Ymir’s weight with his stature. “I’d like at least _one_ person on my side!”

“Aw, _baby_ , I AM on your side~!” she said between giggles. “But this is so hilarious. And I’m getting it _all_ on video!”

“You’re _WHAT_?” he screeched, nearly losing his balance.

“Hey, watch it baldy, I don’t wanna fall y’know!” Ymir yelled annoyed.

“Uggh, this is _torture_!” Connie whined, forcing his legs to move some more. Reiner was laughing way too hard at Connie’s struggle.

Connie moved a little further around the room until he tripped on a bottle someone left in his path, causing him to trip and falling, him and Ymir sliding across the floor. It was worse for Connie since he was being completely crushed under Ymir’s weight. Reiner was practically _crying_ , he was laughing so hard.

“Ah, _dammit_ , Ymir get your big ass off me!” Connie wheezed trying to push Ymir off his person. Ymir was laughing and she pushed herself off of him.

“You gotta drink hot sauce now, bwahaha!”

“Hey, shut up!” he grimaced. “Who left that damn bottle there?!”

“I-I’m so sorry!” Bertolt said frantically. “Reiner made me do it!”

“Bertttt, you weren’t supposed to tell him!” Reiner said whiningly and then burst out laughing again.

“Reiner, you bastard, I’m gonna kill you!”

“Now, now Connie,” Sasha giggled. “Be a good boy and drink your medicine~!”

“Sasha! I thought you were on my side!”

“Rules are rules,” the brunette shrugged before indulging herself in another bag of chips. Connie groaned and muttered an “I hate you all” before following Hanji to the kitchen, Sasha following to get a good view of his face on video.

Hanji poured the red liquid into the shot glass, filling it to the rim and grinning like a maniac.

Connie shot Reiner a death glare, (which only made the blonde break into yet _another_ fit of laughter), and then picked up the shot of hot sauce. He gulped before gulping it down.

His eyes widened as he held his now burning throat.

“Water! I need—I” he coughed a little, “I need water!” the room burst into laughter at his dismay as he bolted for the fridge, cracking open a coke and chugging it down (not to mention spilling it all over his shirt).

Reiner was rolling on the ground by this point. Laughing too hard and making others laugh even more. Connie was kind of panting when he finished the coke as he grabbed an ice cube and popped it in his mouth before taking his place back on the floor.

“You totally overreacted,” Ymir sneered, snickering.

“Shut up. I hate spicy food,” Connie snapped at her.

“Well that was fun!” Hanji sang. “You got all that on video, Sasha my dear?”

“Every second~!” Sasha assured her, laughing.

“Good then,” Hani said scanning the room. “So, who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I tried to make this chapter a little longer than last time. It's exactly 1200 words :DDD Lol
> 
> So, yeah, look out for chapter four!! Suggestions and constructive criticism always welcome :333
> 
> OH AND ALSO I HAVE NO CLUE IF NANABA IS A GIRL OR A BOY SO I JUST CHOSE BOY HAHAHA ono;;;  
> .... *runs away*


	5. Marco Joins the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean fills Marco in on what he's missed of the party so far... Oh and Moblit's a chicken, the cutie<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a short-ish chapter for Marco. Only 984 words, lol.  
> So yeah, Truth or Dare is coming to an end after the next chapter c:  
> When it gets to Seven Minutes in Heaven a looot more ships will come into play lol.  
> Thank you guys for continuing!! <3

Marco didn’t want to ditch Jean. He really did want to come together, they are best friends after all.

People always ask Marco why he bothers being friends with an asshole like Jean and how he doesn’t have to be so nice for no reason.

Marco would just smile at them and tell them that he honestly liked Jean and how he really was his best and most trusted friend. Sometimes even Jean’ll ask him why he hangs out with him. Marco always tells him not to let people sway him because he’s a great friend, honest and kind. Prideful, but kind nonetheless.

So when Marco arrived late and he saw the way Jean’s face lit up, he felt happy. As long as ean was happy he was too.

But he walked in to seeing Eren’s legs sprawled in his lap and his head on Levi’s lap.

Now, he wouldn’t really care if it were someone like Connie stringing himself onto Jean, but this was Eren Jaeger. Of course, Marco and Eren were friends, Marco was friends with everyone.

But Jean and Eren have a history of hate. They hated each other and everything about each other. They do nothing but fight and argue, so seeing them in this ~~gay~~ friendly position confused the freckled boy as he sat down next to Jean.

Not that he minded. He liked seeing his friends together and not trying to rip each other’s throats out.

Jean promised to explain later but for now they were going to watch Connie humiliate himself. 

* * *

 

After Connie was done with his dare and punishment he took his seat by a laughing Sasha. Marco had more of a concerned look on his face while Jean and Eren were laughing their asses off.

“The look on his face when he drank it!” Eren was saying.

“What about his feeble struggles when him and Ymir fell!” Jean added. The two boys laughed harder. Levi smirked a little at their amusement.

“You guys,” Marco started, eyebrows furrowed with concern, “You shouldn’t make fun of him like that. I think that took it a little far.”

“Aw, lighten up, Marco!” Jean laughed a little more, throwing his arm around the freckled one. “It’s a party, we’re supposed to make fun of each other.”

“That isn’t very ni—” Jean cut Marco off.

“You’re too much of an angel, Marco, let loose for a while!” Jean scolded, smiling. Marco chuckled, shaking his head.

 _At least Jean seems to be having a good time_. Marco thought, smiling to himself.

“So, what’d I miss?” Marco asked Jean, while Hanji continuously begged Moblit to take a turn.

“Eren and Levi made out,” Jean snickered.

“H-huh?!” Marco stuttered, not expecting that answer.

“We did not make out, stop twisting events, Horseface,” Eren said, poking his shoulder with his foot.

“Gross,” Jean said, pushing the shoe away. Eren laughed.

“We did kiss though,” Eren confirmed. “It lasted _maybe_ 15 seconds, give or take.”

“Was it better with Jean or Levi?” Marco asked, grinning, earning a shocked “hey!” from Jean. Marco had been there when the two made out, Hitch was his friend first after all. He introduced them to each other.

“Levi was better, there’s no competition,” Eren said. “Smooth as hell. When me and Jean made out it was sloppy and rushed.”

“Well it’s not like I was jumping with glee to make out with you,” Jean harrumphed.

“I don’t think Levi was all that keen either, Kirschtein.”

“Well you both seemed to enjoy it,” Jean hummed.

“Is it bad to enjoy it?” Eren asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look Jean in the eye and glare, letting a smirk play his lips and countering his cold eyes.

“Oh and Mikasa tried to get Eren off of Levi,” Jean said, turning and ignoring Eren.

“And not you?” Marco asked, rasing an eyebrow with an amused look on his face.

“Said she likes me,” Jean beamed. Marco chuckled.

“Do you still have a crush on Mikasa?” Eren demanded getting ready to sit up all the way.

“Of course not,” Jean rolled his eyes. “I like someone else right now.”

“Hey brats, calm your tits so we can get done with this stupid game,” Levi said looking at them with cold eyes. They stiffened. Marco laughed a little. “Lay back down Eren,” Levi commanded and Eren complied, forgetting being scared and liking Levi’s warmth.

Marco chuckled and looked back to the loud host and her boyfriend. Moblit and Hanji were not there anymore. Marco looked at Armin with a raised eyebrow.

”Moblit ran upstairs and Hanji followed,” Armin explained. “The game is on hold. Were you that engrossed in your conversation?” Armin asked, chuckling. Marco laughed a bit and nodded.

“I guess so,” Marco shrugged, smiling. “I just like seeing Eren and Jean get along I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck and let out another little laugh. “I guess that sounds weird, right?”

“No, I know what you mean,” Armin assured him. “I think it’s nice seeing them not fighting for once.”

“Yeah, it is,” Marco agreed looking Jean and Eren who were discussing which Linkin Park album was best and what song from said album rocked most. For once it looked like they were agreeing on things.

The freckled boy smiled to himself again and Armin couldn’t keep a smile off his face either.

A few minutes later Hanji came back down without Moblit.

“Alright, we’ll do one more round of Truth or Dare and then I wanna try something even _more_ fun!” Hanji squealed.

“Where’d Moblit go?” asked Mike, raising his eyebrow.

“Oh, he locked himself in my room. Something about not trusting me, blah, blee, bloo—now! Who’s going next?”

“I’ll go,” Connie half growled, a huge sneer on his face as he looked at Reiner.

“Shit…” Reiner groaned. Connie chuckled.

“Reiner, truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge anyone~? >:D  
> Thanks to |creeoleereri| for the idea of Connie getting revenge x3  
> Look out for chapter 6!!!! :DDD
> 
> ((PS: I don;t know if you guys noticed but I try to avoid words like sh!t and f^ck lol, so, yeah it's not gonna be often you see those lol C: ))


	6. Revenge on Reiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie dares Reiner to call one of the players sisters and say something flirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urrrrrrrggggghhhhh short chapter /.\ Only 704 words!! :O  
> I didn't have much for this and I'm sorry if this is lame Dx  
> I promise things'll get better in the next chapter :DD

Connie couldn’t keep that ridiculously cocky grin off his face. He knew Reiner knew he had it coming. He also knew that Reiner wasn’t one to chicken out of anything. _And_ even if he did, Reiner knew Connie could ask some really embarrassing crap about him.

Reiner’s face had a look that could only be described as concentrated and partially regretful.

“Well?” Connie pressed as Sasha was I a giggling fit beside him. “Truth or Dare, Reiner?”

Reiner sighed in defeat, knowing he basically deserved it. “Dare,” he muttered. Bertolt pat his back apologetically.

Connie’s smile widened. “Perfect,” he said, laughing like a villain. Reiner groaned. “I dare you to…” he thought for a moment, contemplating his choices. I dare you to call one of the players’ sister and say, ‘Hey, sexy, lemme get a piece of that ass.’”

 Reiner usually wouldn’t mind this since, you know, he’s _gay_. But there are only two people in this room with sisters. Jean Kirschtein and Levi Rivaille.

Not people you’d want to mess with.

Not to mention neither of the girls even know he’s gay.

But Reiner figured he’d have a better chance against Jean than he did Levi.

Reiner sighed and took out his phone, going into his contacts to call Jean’s older sister. He’ll get his ass whooped for this and the thought made Connie smile. After a few rings, she answered the phone.

“Rico! Hi.” Reiner started as smoothly as he could manage. Jean’s eyes widened when he heard his sister’s name.

“You bastard!” Jean growled, moving to get up but was stopped by Marco and Eren. Reiner swallowed.

“What? Oh, um, nothing. That was Jean yelling at Eren…”

Jean looked like he was going to kill Reiner… Which he probably will.

Reiner continued anyway. “Yeah, I just wanted to let your know that you’re sexy and I was wondering if I could get a piece of that ass.”

Connie looked about ready to burst out with laughter. Everyone who knew Jean knew that Rico was a levelheaded, smart, well-kept and respectable woman.

She’s also strong as hell. And she hates when people annoy her or don’t listen to her (although she has a soft spot for her dear little brother).

Reiner pulled the phone away from his ear. She was either yelling or telling him off. Either way he didn’t want to hear it. Connie hoped he was getting threatened, that’d be funny. Reiner’s a big guy, but he’s a gentlemen. He wouldn’t hit a girl… Most of the time. He definitely wouldn’t hit Jean’s sister, though. He’d have his ass handed to him.

Not that he won’t already get a good beating.

Jean looked like he was about to explode.

Reiner hung up before Rico could yell more. He sighed. “Well guys, today may be my last day breathing.”

“Damn right it will be!” Jean growled. Eren snickered as he held Jean in place, keeping his legs on his while Marco was behind him arms around his waist, not letting go of the struggling boy.

Usually Jean could break from Marco, but the weight Eren was putting on his legs kept him in place.

“Dammit, move your damn legs, Eren!” Jean hissed through clenched teeth.

“Nahhh, I’m good. I’d prefer Reiner to live.” Eren responded with a laughed.

“Well Reiner, it was nice knowing you,” Connie and Sasha said together, mock remorse on their faces.

“We’ll take care of Bertolt for you,” Connie assured him and then him and Sasha lost it, breaking out into fits of laughter, Sasha’s camera still rolling.

“You recorded that?” Reiner demanded.

“I recorded everything. In fact, I’m still recording at this moment,” she told him, grinning.

“Asshole,” Reiner grumbled.

“Hey, don’t call Sasha an asshole, asshole!” Connie yelled. “Apologize!”

“Hell no,” Reiner refused, rolling his eyes.

“Well, everyone!” Hanji broke in. “As much as I’d love to keep going, I have a better game in mind~!”

Connie looked at Eren but before he could say anything, he noticed Levi’s expression. Ready to kill, and it was directed to Hanji.

“It’s time for one of my all-time favorite games!” she said, that creepy smile coming back into play. “Who’s up for a good ol' game of Seven Minutes in Heaven?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. That happened. Rest in Peace, Reiner Braun. *Hunger Games salute*  
> Who should be the first couple in there, I wonder~? (It won't be RiRen, I'm saving that ;3)  
> Look out for Chapter 7!!


	7. Seven Minutes in Heaven Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa takes a turn and goes into the closet with Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, 6 pages :OOO  
> Also, I'm sorry if you don't like this couple!! But it's reallyyyyy cute, like, so much fluff cx And Reiner and Connie are idiots ;p  
> Also sorry for taking kinda long with the update /.\ Been trying out a new fanfic idea I have ^-^; So, yeah, enjoy~!

Armin swallowed a little. Seven Minutes in Heaven? What if his name got picked? If it’s not Eren or Mikasa he doesn’t know how he’d handle being in an enclosed space with someone without it being completely awkward!

“ _But_!” Hanji yelled to get everyone’s attention again.

 _But?_ Armin thought worriedly. _There’s a ‘but’?!_

“We’re doing things my way,” she grinned that creepy grin again. Armin shivered. “Seven Minutes in Heaven—Spin the Bottle edition!” Hanji raised an empty bottle up. Armin could not fathom this. “So that means it is possible for you to get called more than once!”

Armin didn’t think he could do this. What if he got picked? What if it was Ymir? Ymir doesn’t seem like the most pleasant person to be stuck in a small place with, and she’d probably talk about Krista the entire time. She could probably go for hours talking about her beloved Krista.

“So, this time I’m choosing who goes first,” Hanji told the group. “And I choose Mikasa, because if I just let you guys choose it’d be the same people over and over. After this whoever wants to can go, though.”

“Why me?” Mikasa asked. “I already went in the truth or Dare round.”

“That wasn’t a real dare, silly~! Now go! This is a game of chance, so you can’t choose Eren.”

“Unless she lucks out,” Reiner calls.

Mikasa sighed and scooted closer to the bottle, stuck out her hand, and gave a half-hearted spin. It spun for a couple moments and then landed. She looked at who it landed on.

Armin sighed in relief, although he wondered if being in there with Mikasa would be the same as with Ymir. Eren, Eren, Eren, and more Eren.

Armin gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

“Aww, no fair, she still got one of her besties!” Reiner pretended to whine, laughing a little after.

“’Besties?’ Reiner, can you get any gayer?” Connie snickered.

“Well if Bertolt agreed to it, I could,” Reiner stated matter-of-factly. Bertolt flushed pink and elbowed his boyfriend. Reiner laughed then rubbed his arm. “Ow…”

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you that hard…” Reiner laughed and wrapped his arm around the taller.

“Anyways,” Hanji said, getting the pair to their feet and shuffling them to her closet. “Let’s get a move on! Have fun you two~!” she waved before she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Armin rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Mikasa made her way to the wall, pressed her back against it and slid down until she was sitting.

“So, uh, I guess you got pretty lucky,” Armin chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah,” she agreed monotonously.

“I’m, um, I’m sorry,” he said apologized sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow.

“For what?”

“For not being Eren…” he explained, looking anywhere but her. “I know you wanted to be in here with him…”

Mikasa sighed a little. “Armin, you make it sound like I don’t want to be in here with you.”

“W-well you don’t right?” He stuttered. His heart was beating faster and faster. Why did he feel so nervous? Two minutes in here with the girl he’s known almost all his life and his heart is pounding out of his chest. “I mean, you like him right? That’s why you’re always so defensive when he’s with someone else. Even when he was with Annie you h-had this look on your face a-a-and—”

“Armin,” she interrupted, concern in her voice. His breaths were shaky. Was it hot in there? Probably, since it _is_ a closet.

He looked at her, her usually expressionless face filled with concern. Her eyes soft, a different look then Eren gets. Armin didn’t understand why he was feeling like this.

Why, why, why, why, _why_?

“Armin!” she called again, a little louder since he didn’t respond the first time. She sighed. “I… Do love Eren.”

Armin doesn’t know why his heart sank. Was he expecting something? These feelings were not ones he’s felt before. Not for her. Not for any girl. So why are these emotions suddenly revealing themselves? It has to be because he’s never been locked in a closed space with a girl before, right?

“I love Eren, but only like a brother,” she continued. Armin snapped his head up to look at her. “I get defensive about Eren because I feel like if I’m not he’ll just get hurt. Like with Annie… And with Levi I just don’t trust him. He has a bad reputation, he could hurt Eren badly.” She went on. Armin listened, slowly lowering himself to the ground. Seven minutes had probably been up already, but nobody was coming… Right now he didn’t mind. He did wonder what they were doing. He could hear the faint sound of bad music and worse singing.

* * *

 

“So what are we gonna do while they’re in there?” Connie asked eagerly.

“It’s only seven minutes, what would we do?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. “Just be patient and wait.”

Hanji laughed deviously, and Jean looked at her skeptically. “What?” he asked cautiously.

“Like I said, we’re doing this _my_ way,” she said. “So they come out when I say.”

“But then it’s not Seven Minutes in—”

“Oh sweat the details later, Kirstein,” Eren said, rolling his eyes. “It’s more interesting like this.”

“One of these times, it’s going to be more like Seven Minutes in Hell.” Jean muttered.

“So, what are we gonna do while they’re in there?” Connie repeated himself, even more impatiently.

“Well, I have a number of things planned out, but right now I wanna break out my new karaoke machine!” she yells enthusiastically.

“Oh gosh, no,” Levi groaned, rubbing his temples. “I swear Hanji—”

“Now, now, Levi,” Erwin cut in. “It’s her party, let her choose how we have fun.” He smiles.

“Stop being such a sensible bastard, Erwin, you’ve heard her when she gets into it.”

“She has a nice voice,” Erwin points out.

“I don’t give a crap about her talent, she’s loud as hell!” Levi says, glaring at the ponytailed-girl.

“Well, now, I didn’t say _I’d_ be the one singing, did I, Levi?” Hanji asked, crossing her arms.

“I know you,” Levi responded simply. “Even if you don’t screech first you’re going to do it.”

“I don’t screech!” she screeched defensively. Levi grimaced.

“Then what do you call that?” Levi asked.

“Hmph,” she pouted.

“I-I think you sing fine, Hanji, even if you do get a little loud,” Moblit sheepishly commented.

“Aww, thank you my sweet Moblit~!” she squealed, pouncing on her boyfriend (whose face was now equivalent to that of a tomato.)

“I wanna go! I wanna go! Me and Reiner rock at karaoke!” Connie said, jumping to his feet eagerly.

“Hahaha!” came Reiner’s boisterous laughter. “Hell yeah we do!”

“Alright, up first we have Reiner and Connie singing…” Hanji looked to the boys expectantly. They grinned.

“’What Makes You Beautiful’! They said in unison.

“Ugh, this will be torture,” Ymir grumbled, making a disgustedly annoyed face. Levi’s expression looked far more irritated, though. From his lap Eren looked quite frightened, although having Levi’s slim fingers tangled in his brown hair calmed him a little.

“C’mon Reiner!” Connie said, running to where Hanji was pulling out the karaoke machine and a CD of instrumental versions of songs.

“Well this’ll be fun,” Sasha giggled, taking out her camera once again. She wondered how things were going with Mikasa and Armin.

* * *

 

“Um, you mentioned Levi having a reputation?” Armin started, tuning out the awful music coming from Hanji’s living room. “What type of reputation? I mean, I know he has it for strongest and scariest boy in school, but you seem to have heard other things also…?”

“He’s not into serious relationships. He’ll switch from person, to person, to person, etcetera,” she started. “Petra, Erwin, I heard he even went out with Hanji for a while. Eren and Annie were together for 3 months and then she just dumped him out of nowhere. I don’t want Eren to get hurt again if he falls for Levi.” She finished. Armin nodded slowly.

“S-so you don’t like… W-wanna date Eren?”

“Of course not. We have a sibling relationship.”

“O-oh, right… So, uh, is there, um, anybody you _do_ wanna go out with?” she was silent for a moment before answering.

“You could say that.”

Armin’s heart dropped like an anchor. So he didn’t have a chance after all.

Wait. A chance? Is that what he wanted? Did he actually like Mikasa… _That_ way?

“And he’s sitting across from me,” she added, pulling her scarf over her face, trying to hide the red spreading to her cheeks.

Armin’s eyes widened as he processed what she said. Across from her? He was across from her. But… she couldn’t be talking about him… Could she? What about him could possibly appeal to her?

Mikasa was strong, Armin was weak. She’s beautiful, and Armin’s cute like a girl. He was also a total bookworm. What could she possibly see in a loser like him?

“Armin, please stop thinking so much about this,” Mikasa said quietly. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘What could she see in someone like me?’ Right?”

“W-what? I wasn’t—”

“You can’t lie to me after 8 years Armin.” She told him, and he sighed in defeat, knowing that it was true.

“Why would you like someone as pathetic as me…?” Armin asked, he could hear his voice quivering. Crap, are you serious? Another reason Mikasa should find someone better. He was over-emotional.

“Pathetic? Armin… Do you really think about yourself? Because I don’t,” she said, her usually emotionless voice full of shock and a soft touch, probably concern. Concern that Armin didn’t want her to have,

“What could be good about me?” he demanded, looking her straight in the eye. “I’m weak, clumsy, a nervous wreck, over-emotional! I-I always need protection and I can’t speak for myself. Why the hell would you like _me_?! Y-you could have anyone… I don’t get it!” he could feel the tears streaming down his eyes. Showing himself to Mikasa like this… How much more pathetic could he get?

“Armin,” she was next to him now. He could feel her arms gently wrap themselves around his person. She wiped his tears away. “You’re smart, you’re funny and you understand me. You’re levelheaded and you’re strong when you need to be—both emotionally and physically. You make me smile and my heart flutters when you look at me. You’re a good person. I know you don’t like that term, but you are a good person. You’re kindhearted, protective, and you can sass Eren without getting pummeled.” She giggled and Armin felt his cheeks heating up, but he smiled. She’s adorable.

“I… Really like you, Mikasa,” he said, looking her in the eye. Now her cheeks were turning pink. She tried to avert his eyes and turn her head, but he placed a hand on his chin and made her look at him. “I don’t know when I started liking you but being in here with you was like a romantic epiphany, as cheesy as this is. This entire situation is like one of Eren’s Hallmark movies.” She giggled again at that, and he just felt that warm feeling spread over himself again. “Please, be mine…”

“Even after this you need me to confirm?” she asked playfully. He chuckled and nodded. “Yes…” she whispered.

Armin doesn’t know what came over himself. He leaned in and kissed the raven haired girl.

She was startled and didn’t react at first, but then let herself react and kissed back.

Armin could feel his heart racing, and wondered if she could feel it too.

It wasn’t a deep kiss. Nothing more than warm lips pressing against each other. A sweet moment between the two. Armin pulled away first and smiled. She looked so cute with her cheeks so red. She pulled her scarf over her face again, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged it back down.

“No,” he said softly. “I love seeing you with that expression. You’re so beautiful, Mikasa, and adorable.. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world…” It took him a moment to realize his actions and what he said. He only realized it after he saw Mikasa’s wide eyes and even redder cheeks. Now he was blushing and stuttering.

She laughed and pecked his cheek. “You’re the cute one, Armin…”

They were interrupted by the door being yanked open by Hanji. The moment she saw them huddled together in a cuddling position, she squealed.

“AWWWW! You guys are _too cute_!” she squealed, snapping a picture before either could process what in the world just happened.

“H-hey!” Armin said when it finally registered, his cheeks turning crimson.

“That should be on a poster!” Hanji said, twirling away from the door. “So adorable!”

“Lemme see it!” Eren said eagerly, finally jumping out of his comfortable spot on Jean and Levi.

“E-Eren!” Armin stuttered, but before he could try to stop the brunette he was already by Hanji, looking at the picture on her phone.

“You guys are cute as hell! What the hell is this?!” Eren was laughing. “I knew you guys liked each other, I could feel it.” He was laughing again, while Armin was blushing furiously.

Eren’s phone buzzed so he took it out of his pocket and checked the message. Then he laughed again. “Hah, thanks Hanji.”

“Anything for my little Eren~!” she smiled.

“Eren,” Mikasa said warningly.

“Oh, come on Mikasa, lighten up,” Eren said, smiling at her. “I’m really happy for you two.”

Mikasa blushed slightly. She sat down and tugged Armin’s sleeve so he’d sit next to her. He smiled and did just that.

“You two are the cutest things ever!” Sasha squealed.

Armin and Mikasa sat that, hand in hand, as they waited for the game to continue.

“So, who’s the next spinner, hmm~?” Hanji inquired, as she stood next to the bottle.

“I think I’ll take a go,” said a deep voice. Everyone turned to see Erwin’s friendly face. Levi snorted.

“ _You_?” Levi asked with disbelief.

“Yes me,” Erwin said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. “Why do you say it like that?”

“Because you’re Erwin,” Levi stated simply, as Eren placed himself next to the raven. “You never seem to be interested in Hanji’s schemes.”

“It’s not a scheme!” Hanji pouted.

“Well, for once I want to take part in the fun,” Erwin told Levi.

“You didn’t even drink a beer last time she threw a party.”

“I’d rather not get arrested.”

“Nobody got arrested.”

“Just spin the damn bottle!” Connie yelled irritably. Eren and Jean snickered. Erwin reached his long arm to spin the bottle.

So then he grabbed it, and spun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this isn't even a major ship of mine, but man is this couple adorable or what?! xD  
> WHY DID I CHOOSE ERWIN AGHHH IDEK WHO TO ADD ERWIN WITH!!!! MIKE? HANJI? PETRA? LEVI? FREAKING ANNIE IDEK WHY BUT ANNIE CROSSED MY MIND QAQ  
> Please help me xD <3<3<3  
> Also thank you |shadowcat| for suggesting Armin x MIkasa :'D I almost forgot about it D:


	8. Hanji, Erwin and Mike in the Closet [Mostly Filler]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji wants to come up with a plan to get Levi and Eren in the closet together, and Erwin and Mike have to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayokayokayokayokay!! FINALLY finished this chapter, sorry for the longer wait /.\  
> And yeah, a little bit of a longer chapter ^w^;;;  
> SOOOO, why did I have all 3 of them go in? Like I said in the last chapter, I had no clue who to stick Erwin in the closet with. So then "Anononomnomnom" (lol) said Hanji should so that they can plan something for Levi, then |creoleereri| said "MIKE GET THEM TWO BIG OLD GOONS TOGETHER" so I was torn between Hanji and Mike, so I decided to put both of them!! THREE WAY... WAIT NO THAT DOESN'T WORK THERE! xo  
> Lol, so yeah, I'm sorry though because there's not much of them in the closet, it's mostly filler showing what's going on outside the closet. I did this because I didn't want to reveal the plan til they put it into action (which happens at the end, don't worry<3)
> 
> SO YEAH, PLEASE ENJOY, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER PLEASE DON'T HATE ME *hides in corner* ;-;

Erwin reached his long arm out to grab the bottle, and spun.

It landed right in-between Mike and Hanji. Right in the middle, a perfect straight line.

Erwin shrugged and reached to spin again but was stopped by Hanji’s sudden screaming.

“No Erwin!” she yelled. He jumped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Why? I didn’t land on anybody,” he said, stating the obvious. Hanji rolled her eyes.

“No, but you did land in-between me and Mikey~!” Hanji said, jumping to her feet. “I think you get where this is going.” She said, grabbing Mike and Erwin’s arms and dragging them to her closet. “Moblit, honey, would you lock the door for us~?”

“Um, alright,” Moblit said, standing up and walking behind them, then closing the door after them.

* * *

 

“You’re up to something,” Erwin said when he was sure Moblit had left the door.

“That I am,” she agreed, smiling mischievously.

“Hanji, please tell me you’re not going to involve Eren in your scheme,” Erwin said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Welllll…” she smiled innocently at the blonde.

“What do you have in mind?” Mike asked curiously.

“Mike, you actually want to help her?” Erwin sighed exasperated with his childhood friend.

“Well if it has to do with Eren then it probably means that Matchmaker Hanji is back—and don’t you think someone like Eren is good for Levi?” Mike asked. Erwin couldn’t say he disagreed. “Besides I might be able to get a good whiff of the kid, see what he’s like.”

“Someday you’re going to get a restraining order for that weird ass habit of yours,” Erwin said, shaking his head and trying (and failing) to keep a smile off his face.

“ _Any_ ways,” Hanji said, interrupting their nonsense. “We need to get Levi and Eren in here so they can get it on!”

“Please don’t say that,” Erwin said with a face palm.

“Well we at least need sparks to fly,” the crazed girl said. “I mean look at them! Eren was laying in his lap! This is _Levi_ we’re talking about—we three would know better than anyone that physical contact is not something Levi enjoys. This is like, total UST, you know!?”

“Don’t say that either,” Erwin groaned. Mike laughed.

“So I say we go with the ol’ magnet trick! Cause wih those two sitting next to each other, that’ll be the only way right?” Hanji looks at the two boys for confirmation.

“That is true…” Erwin agreed thoughtfully.

“But don’t you think it’ll be pretty obvious?” Mike questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well then we’ll just have to think harder. I’ll text Moblit to let us out when I say.”

* * *

“So what do we do while the host is in the closet?” asked Bertolt.

“More karaoke!” Connie and Reiner cheered together.

“NO!” yelled Ymir, Jean and Levi.

“Is _that_ what that horrible music was?” Armin asked. “It was damn hard to tune that out!”

“Hanji said if she stepped out for any reason Moblit would take over for the time being,” Levi told the group. They looked to the nervous boy.

“I, uh, umm… Y-yeah,” Moblit said finally. “I mean, I-I didn’t really think I’d need to step in, so I really have nothing planned…”

“Let’s use a Ouija board!” Ymir suggested enthusiastically.

“Like hell we would! This is a party, not a satanic gathering!” Reiner yelled at her. She laughed.

“Does Hanji even have a Ouija board?” asked Eren with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, she does,” Levi said, sighing and rolling his eyes at her idiotic-ness.

“Why?” Eren inquired without thinking, his curiosity beating his mind. (a.k.a., he asked before he thought.)

“To throw a damn tea party with the demons, Eren, I don’t fucking know,” Levi said rolling his eyes once again. Eren blushed.

“Ah, uh, sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“Whoa, Eren can actually be shy?” Jean said with mock astonishment. “That’s a first.”

“Shut the hell up, Kirschtein!” Eren growled, annoyed.

“I wear if you two start up again I will kick you into next week,” Levi said, glaring at the rivals. They shut their mouths.

“I’m _bored_!” Connie yelled impatiently and looked at Moblit, his face partially expectant.

“Ah, I, umm…” Moblit stuttered, not knowing what to do. “Hanji suggested a game called ‘Baby, If You Love Me Smile,’ but I’m not sure what that is…”

“I know what that is!” Eren said. “It’s when you sit in a circle and make one person be ‘it.’ The person who is ‘it’ picks someone in the circle, sits on their lap and says, ‘Baby, if you love me, smile.’ And the other person has to respond, ‘I love you, baby, but I just can't smile!’ If they crack a smile when they say it then they become ‘It.’ If they don't smile, the person in the center has to pick a new lap to sit on and try again.”

“And you know of this game because…?” Jean asked him, eyebrow raised.

“Hitch’s birthday party,” Eren explained.

“Dammit I was busy that day so I missed it!” Jean said disappointedly.

“Yeah man, you should’ve been there, it was great,” Eren said. “Hitch sat in my lap.”

“Lucky bastard,” Jean muttered.

“I lost though, I couldn’t help but laugh as I said such an embarrassing line, not to mention Hitch was all flirty and in my face.” Eren chuckled.

“Whose lap did _you_ sit in?” Jean asked wiggling his eyebrows and a goofy smile plastered in his face.

Eren laughed some more before saying, “I’ll tell you later,” as he motioned to their group of friends who were staring annoyed at them.

“So are we gonna play?” asked Bertolt, looking at Moblit.

“Um, I-I guess if everyone wants to…” he said shyly. “B-but I will not be joining you.”

“Aww, why not?” Reiner asked with a pouty face.

“Not my type of game, thank you very much…”

“By the way, Moblit,” Ymir started, “doesn’t it bother you to have your girlfriend in a closet with two guys?”

“N-no, of course not,” he said. “At least, not with those two. I trust them and Hanji—now please, if you’re going to play then by all means, play.”

“Who’s gonna start?” asked Eren.

“I-I will,” Petra said shyly. Levi’s eyes widened, and then he started laughing. Just outright _laughing_. A rare sight that nobody currently in the room has ever seen happen (besides Petra). Smirks and mocking chuckles, sure—but this? This was completely new. And Eren couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind hearing his laughter again, seeing him smile like that again.

Eren mentally slapped himself.

After Levi calmed down all eyes were on him, a few people had their eye brow raised, some just looked confused.

“If you guys knew Petra like I did, you’d get it,” he said, trying to return to his usual emotional face but couldn’t stop smirking. “She’s the shyest thing ever.”

“Well maybe I-I wanna try something new like Erwin…!” The strawberry blonde huffed, cheeks tinting pink.

“ _You_?” Levi said, grinning. “ _You_ —who couldn’t even stand to take Erwin’s piggyback offer, claiming ‘It’s too embarrassing!’— _you_ want to sit in someone’s lap?”

“Yes, I do… Kinda,” Petra said. “J-just let me do this, will you?” her cheeks were equivalent to the color of a tomato. Levi snorted.

“By all means, I would _love_ to see this,” He grinned. She took a deep breath and stood up, looking around the room and making her way to someone.

Petra made her way across the floor and stopped in front of Oluo. Levi was laughing again and Oluo’s eyes widened. Petra’s whole face was red by now as she lowered herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Baby, if you love me smile,” she said cutely, her face only inches from Oluo. Everyone could see Oluo was much too flustered to smile.

“B-baby I love you, but I just can’t smile,” Oluo sputtered out. He didn’t smile but his face was red as a cherry. She sighed and got up, looking around the room. Seeing as Nanaba wasn’t here, Erwin, Mike and Hanji were in the closet, she figured Eld, Gunter or Levi…

“Um, Eren, do we _have_ to sit on somebody’s lap?” Jean asked him. Eren snickered.

“No. That’s just how a lot of people did it at Hitch’s,” he laughed. “All you have to do is get them to smile so you can do goody crap.”

Levi covered his mouth to try and hide the smile and muffle his snickering. Petra’s entire face turned red and her mouth kept opening and closing as she tried to find words to express herself. Eren only laughed some more, along with Jean and Levi. Petra huffed and yelled how she hated them.

Moblit checked his phone, still no sign from Hanji. He wondered what they could be planning in there.

* * *

 

Back in the closet, Hanji was in the midst of explaining her plan on how to get Eren and Levi in the closet.

“The plan is foolproof, _trust_ me,” Hanji stated defiantly. Erwin and Mike looked at the girl skeptically. She rolled her eyes. “The plan is simple. Get Eren to sit away from Levi and we can do the magnet thing! You guys know the rest.”

“And you’re sure, you are absolutely, 100 percent, _positive_ this will work?” Erwin asked her, eyebrow raised.

“Positive!” she beamed cheekily.

“I think we should give it a shot,” Mike said. “But Levi’s pretty sharp, he might catch on.”

“He might,” Hanji agreed, “but he also might not catch on until in the closet—and even if he catches on before that, he’s totally into Eren! He’ll bite the bait,” she said confidently.

“I’ll trust your judgment since I know how smart you are,” Erwin said after a little thought.

“So you agree to my plan?!” she squealed. He smiled that signature smile of his.

“Sure, I’ll help out.”

She jumped with joy, pulling the two boys into a tight hug.

“Yipee! Yay! Woohoo!” she said. The two males couldn’t help but smile with her.

“I’ll text Moblit to let us out~!” the brunette said, taking out her phone.

After a moment the door opened to Moblit’s face, who was immediately tackled by the jumpy girl.

“Thank you dear~!” Hanji squeed, kissing her boyfriend’s cheek. He blushed. “So did you guys play? Did you? Did you?”

“Yes—well, I mean, _they_ played,” he told her, gently pushing the girl off him and standing up, then proceeding to pull her up afterwards.

“Aww, you need to play more games, my sweet Moblit~!” she cooed. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

Hanji shrugged and ran toward Levi and Eren—well, more toward Eren. He squeaked as he tried to move but was tackled to the ground.

“Hey, Shitty Glasses, don’t kill the boy!” Levi yelled at the laughing brunette while Eren looked downright terrified.

“Oh my _gosh_ , he _squeaked_! That was so cute!” Hanji squealed while continuing her laughing fit. Eren blushed.

“Sh-shut up!” he stuttered trying to free himself from the crazy irl on top of him.

“By the way, Eren, can you go sit over there? You’ve been hogging Levi all night!” she pouted. “Lemme sit with mah bestie!”

Eren stared at her for a moment. All that just to sit with Levi? All she had to do was ask.

Then again, when does Hanji “just ask” for anything?

Shrugging, Eren stood up, smiling apologetically at Levi, Jean and Marco.

Levi groaned as Hanji placed herself next to him. Eren looked around for an open seat.

“Eren!” Erwin called to him, motioning to an empty spot next to him. Erwin? That really nice senior everyone talks about? Sure, Eren’s talked to him a couple of times.

When Erwin was monitoring detention, when Erwin was selling homecoming tickets, when Erwin was keeping track of the food drive… Erwin seems too nice for his own good. But he’s on the wrestling team with Levi and tall as hell, but he’s never done anything bad to him.

Eren smiled gratefully at him and walked across the room and sat next to the blonde.

“Nice to see you again, Eren,” Erwin smiled that friendly smile he shows everyone. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Eren replied with a small smile. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous next to Erwin. Maybe it’s because of his overwhelming personality. Looks like he could stomp on a kid, acts like a saint. “It’s really fun.”

“I see you’re getting close with Levi,” Erwin comments. “Is he being nice?”

“Y-yeah, he is,” Eren said, looking down at his hands. Crap, his cheeks were heating up a bit. Why does just talking about Levi make him like this? Ugh, so frustrating! “A lot nicer than I thought he’d be, I mean, he’s known for his brute strength, temper and height,” he chuckled a bit.

“Maybe to you, he’s always so rude to me and Hanji—and we’re best friends,” Erwin laughs lightly and Eren smiles.

“Well I can’t say he hasn’t been calling me ‘brat’ and ‘kid’ all night. It’s pretty aggravating since we’re only two years apart,” he laughed softly.

“Erwin, Eren,” Mike said, squatting in front of them, two cokes in hand. “Drinks?”

Now Mike was someone Eren knew. They were pretty good friends. When Eren first came to the school (he’s a transfer student) Mike walked up to him and sniffed him, then snorted and walked away. Of course, Eren got freaked out and confronted him about it the next time they saw each other. Soon they started talking and hanging out, so they were pretty cool with each other.

Eren took the can and examined it. It was already opened. Eren narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“What did you do to it?” he asked skeptically.

“What? I didn’t do anything to it,” Mike said, rolling his eyes.

“Liar, it’s already opened, what’d you do?” Eren persisted.

“Nothing!” Mike insisted.

“Once Armin put a fly in my drink,” Eren said thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes once again at his friend.

“I swear I did nothing!” Mike insisted for the third time. Erwin laughed. Still skeptical, Eren took a small sip from the coke. Deciding it was probably okay he took a longer sip and then set it down in front of him.

“Alright!” Hanji clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention back on her. “Levi is up next!”

“I said I didn’t want to,” Levi growled at her, glaring. She smiled sweetly.

“But it’ll be fun!” she begged. “Please! Please, please, please! Plllleeeeeaa—”

“Ugh, fine! Just shut the hell up!” Levi muttered a few rude things under his breath as he reached for the bottled. He crawled a little closer to the center, shooting Hanji a death glare when she giggled at how he had to go a little closer than most due to his short arms, and spun the bottle half-heartedly. Getting stuck in a closet for who knows how long with a brat. Splendid.

It spun around the circle of people a couple of times before wavering between Eren and Erwin. After a short moment it landed on Eren. Eren’s eyes widened and he swallowed.

 _Great_ , Eren thought trying not to show how terrified and nervous he was about this as he looked to the shorter boy. _This is_ just _what I need_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY FOR THE LAME ENDING ;n; I promise the next chapter will have some good things going!! PROMISE *salutes*  
> So, yeah, if you have any ideas please feel free to share :'D Thank you for reading my patient readers!! <3<3<3


	9. Levi and Eren Go Into the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have to go into the closet. Will feelings blossom or will Eren stick with his decision not to date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!! I had such HORRIBLE writers block and ugggh! I'm so sorry for this super late update!!!! /.\ Also, sorry for the lame cut scene! I didn't really elaborate on it cause I wanted to focus on the RiRen lol And Eren's past with Annie. cx 
> 
> Please enjoy!! Cx  
> Also this chapter is a little (I swear only a little, it's actually quite fluffy xD) feesly, so, yeah lol :333

Eren looked at Levi who was staring directly at him.

“Let’s get this over with,” Levi said, about to stand up.

“Uh, y-yeah…” Eren said also pushing himself off of the ground.

Why did Eren have to go into the closet with Levi of all people? He liked Levi, yeah, he’s a cool dude but Levi was… Well… Intimidating. Sure, he was with him most of the night, but they were with other people. Now just being in an enclosed space with him was… Well, nerve-racking. He didn’t want to get him angry… Plus his heart has been making a lot of noise around Levi this night…

“Eren,” Levi called to him. “You’re taking way too long to walk ten feet. Do you have to take a shit? Get your ass over here.”

“Huh? O-oh, right, yeah,” Eren said, only then realizing he’d been standing in the same spot for about 10 seconds already.

Eren glanced at Mikasa who was now having a glare-off with Levi. Eren swallowed. That was probably the most intimidating thing he’s seen in a long time, both of their silver, cold hard glares pointed at one another... Eren shuddered and was at least thankful the glares weren’t pointed toward him.

As Eren followed Levi to the closet he could’ve sworn he felt cold stares at his back. He glanced behind him to see Mike and Erwin jerk their heads a different direction.

Suddenly he felt r _eallyyyy_ uneasy.

* * *

 

Hanji waved to the two boys with a devious grin before closing and locking the door. Eren sighed.

Levi said nothing as he placed his back to the wall and slid down until he was sitting. Eren stared at him for a second and then laughed a bit. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?” he asked. Eren giggled a bit more before starting to answer.

“It’s just…” he chuckled again. “You did the same thing Mikasa does.”

“Hah?” Levi said, a partially confused look on his usually serious face.

“She goes to the wall, but instead of just leaning on it she’ll slide down and into a sitting position. It’s pretty adorable—n-not that I’m calling you adorable! I mean, I’m not saying you’re not cute or anything, but, like, um—I’ll, uh, stop talking now…” Eren turned his red face away.

 _I just made a total idiot out of myself_ , Eren thought miserably. _Ugh, but I shouldn’t care about what he thinks, I agreed not to get into any relationships for a good amount of time. After that awful break up with Annie… how can I get into another relationship so quickly? It’s not like I didn’t love her…_

“Eren!” Levi called him loudly. Eren shook himself out of him thoughts and looked at Levi kind of stunned.

“Y-yes, sir?” _Sir?_ Eren blinked. Levi raised an eye at the formality but didn’t say anything. “I, um, I mean, yes Levi…?” he blushed from embarrassment.

“You’re spacing out. I don’t know how long that idiot Hanji is planning on keeping us in here, so don’t ignore me, at least.” Levi had one knee pulled up to his chest and the other leg stretched out to full length. Eren swallowed.

“Y-yes, sir,” Eren nodded.

“Why do you keep calling me ‘sir’?” Levi asked him, raising an eyebrow again.

“S-sorry, it’s just when you talk to me you sound kind of like you’re a captain or a corporal o-or something like that so it just kind of happened…? Or something…” Eren blushed again. He’s being really awkward and frankly, it’s pissing him off.

“I see.” Levi nodded. There was an awkward silence, and Eren doesn’t like awkward silences so he decided to break it. He opened his mouth to say whatever came to his mind but before he could speak Levi’s voice cut him off. “Is it that bad..? Being around me…”

“What? No, of course not! Why would you—” Levi cut him off.

“The moment you saw it was going to be me you had this look on your face…” Levi hadn’t been looking at him, but then he glanced up at him then quickly looked back down at the floor. Eren’s cheeks heated up for the millionth time that night. _Crap he’s adorable!_ Eren thought.

“I-it’s just… I mean…” Eren tried to find the right words.

”You were fine with me earlier…” Levi said. “Why not now?”

“I-I mean it’s different!” Eren said.

“Different?” Levi inquired.

 “Well, I-I mean before, w-we were surrounded by people, and now that it’s just the two of us and I’m, um…”

“Intimidated?” Levi practically spat the word out.

“No!” Eren denied defensively. “M-more like nervous...”

“Nervous?” Levi pushed on once again.

“Well, I mean, like… I’ve known you for a while, and yet we’ve never spoken that often besides school-related topics, yet all night I’ve felt really comfortable with you… And it gives me this weird feeling in my chest. And I-I just…” Eren face was getting redder by the second. What was he even trying to say?

“Eren,” Levi said his name, his usual monotone and emotionless voice now gentle and calming. “Do you like me?” Eren’s eyes widened.

Like him? Did he… like Levi? He wouldn’t be surprised. But… Like he said, he only just recently got dumped by Annie… It’s not like it was a mutual break up, either. But when he’s with Levi… Ugh! This is so frustrating.

Eren opened and closed his mouth but anything he wanted to say wouldn’t come out. Any voice he had was stuck in his throat.

“Eren?” Levi’s voice called him again. He was waiting for an answer that Eren didn’t have. “Eren.” He sounded closer now but Eren wasn’t looking at him so he wasn’t sure. “Eren, you’re crying.”

Eren looked up at him, confusion clear in his eyes, only now noticing the wet streams falling down his face.

Why the hell was he crying?! It’s definitely not because he missed Annie or regretted the break-up… so why?

Suddenly Levi’s strong arms were around him. Levi was hugging him.

Eren’s heart decided to take this moment to do some strenuous exercise. He didn’t really know what to do, he was sure that Levi could hear his heart. His arms moved without him thinking much and he hugged Levi back, gripping his shirt tightly.

“Eren,” Levi said his name again, looking the brunette in the eye. He leaned in slowly. He was going to kiss him. Levi was going to kiss him.

Did he want this? Did Eren want to kiss Levi?

Lost in thought, Eren instinctively put his hand up and pushed him away slightly. Levi didn’t try to force him, he sat back down and scooted himself back to his place on the wall.

“So I’m guessing that’s a ‘no’ to my question?” Levi asked quietly.

“Th-that’s not it!” Eren nearly yelled, waving his hands frantically. “I-it’s just… I mean, I just broke up with Annie about a month ago…”

“Annie?” Levi asked. “Oh, the blonde girl who came in with the blonde buffoon and tall sweaty guy?”

“Y-yeah, that’s her,” Eren mumble sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You’re still in love with her?” Levi asks him.

Eren didn’t know how to respond, and Levi wasn’t going to say anything until Eren did.

When Eren finally looked at him he opened his mouth and started trying to explain himself.

* * *

 

“Well _now_ what do we do?!” Connie groaned impatiently, and getting more impatient by the turn. “They were all over each other earlier, they’re probably making out by now! And Hanji doesn’t seem like she’ll let them out anytime soon.”

“Oh, Connie, you know me so well~!” the psychotic girl laughed. Bertolt glanced at Annie to see if she had any sort of reaction to Connie’s comment. Her face was as emotionless as ever. He sighed quietly and then looked back to Hanji.

“I don’t have much planned for this round. Since I’m planning on leaving them in there for a while I was thinking we could watch that new TV show,” she grinned.

“You mean the one with the titans?” Connie and Sasha asked simultaneously and equally excited.

“Hell yeah!” Hanji winked. “The new episode came out earlier and I have it on my DVR, so we’re gonna get comfy and all that crap!”

Hanji ran past her group of friends and up the stairs, coming back down in a few moments with a bunch of blankets.

Well, more like she came tumbling down the stairs, hitting the walls in the process.

“Hanj!” Moblit’s concerned filled voice came as he ran to his girlfriend’s side. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?

Hanji shook her head and smile at him, giggling a bit.

“No, I’m fine, sorry,” she smiled. Moblit sighed, relieved and then blushed at the “aww’s” and cooes the people behind them did.

After a few minutes everyone was settled on the floor and Hanji’s ginormous couch, Moblit and Hanji snuggled together. Armin and Mikasa were sitting close together, Armin’s arm draped overly her shoulders lovingly.

The Springles were in a strange position, with Connie basically sitting in Sasha’s lap. Nobody questioned it though, sitting next to Mikasa and Armin.

Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt all sat together, of course, Ymir and Krista doing their own thing.

“OKAY! Now that everyone is settled, let’s start!” Hanji squealed, turning on her TV and putting on the frightening yet intriguing show.

* * *

 

“N-no, it’s not that…” Eren started, finally finding his words. “I mean, I did love her, but… I mean, she broke my heart and sure, I was sad the first couple of weeks but I mean… I’m really okay with it now,” Eren started stringing together anything he could think of to explain his feelings. “I promised myself I wouldn’t get into another relationship until I knew I was ready, that it was worth it and I wouldn’t get my heart ripped out again.” Eren sighed. “I’m sorry I’m having a really hard time explaining myself, a-and I just—” Eren was silenced by Levi’s lips pressing lightly to his.

Eren made a noise of surprise before Levi pulled away.

“L-Levi…?” Eren stuttered, his face equivalent to that of a tomato, (or redder).

“You’re stressing yourself too much,” Levi said calmly as he slid back into his place leaning against the wall.

“Y-you just… W-w-why did y—?” Eren tried to talk again before Levi cut him off (again).

“I like you,” he stated. Eren’s face grew even redder, if that was even possible. “I’ve been interested in you for a while now.”

Eren was at a loss for words. He’s always found Levi attractive, so when Levi became his tutor, he couldn’t say he was complaining. But Levi was his tutor and nothing more, a junior, mind you. So, Eren, being a freshman at the time, deemed it worthless to try.

Then he started hanging out with Reiner, Annie and Bertolt. He started feeling fluttery around her and started noticing how pretty she was, and all that cheesy crap.

So he asked her out this year. They were sophomores, been friends since freshman year, what could go wrong?

So they went out, she broke his heart, and now he’s in a closet with his old tutor.

When Eren didn’t say anything, Levi continued.

“We can take things slowly,” Levi assured him. “We can hang out more, go on dates and see if things will work out between us.”

One thing Eren noticed about Levi was that he was gentle. He didn’t push you into doing something you didn’t seem comfortable doing. He was hostile toward his friends and others but he obvious really cared. When he threatens to kick Hanji’s face in, he wouldn’t actually do it… Most of the time.

He was caring and Eren didn’t know if he wanted to wait to kiss him again.

“Y-yeah, I’d like to go on dates with you,” Eren started out slowly. “I can’t say that I’ve never been interested in you… T-taking things slowly would probably be the best thing for me right now, I-I mean…” Eren sighed.

“Sorry to interrupt, but really quickly—Mikasa _does_ like Armin, right?” Levi asked suddenly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, for sure,” Eren told him. “Why?”

“Well she was giving me a death glare when I walked in, so I was just making sure.”

“Oh, yeah, she doesn’t really like you,” Eren stated bluntly. Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Why? She doesn’t even know me.”

“She says you’re known to be a player and a cheat, and you’ve probably been in gangs or prison or something…”

“Um, _why_?”

“Well she said you dated like 5 people in 4 months when you were a sophomore,” Eren said thoughtfully.

“But why does she know about my love life?”

“Rumors,” Eren shrugged.

“And she cares enough to tell you because…?”

“She knows my type of guy.”

Levi smirked. “So, I’m your type, huh?” Eren felt his face heat up.

“W-what? N-n-no that’s not—”

“Eren, did you like the kiss I gave you?” Levi asked seductively and with a hint of curiosity.

“I-I, um, erm, w-well I mean I didn’t dislike it…” Eren flushed and only deeper when Levi started making his way back over to the brunette.

“And if I did it again?” Levi asked, voice deep and he backed Eren into the wall.

“I-I don’t think I’d mind…”

“Hmm… Is that so?” Levi mumbled, leaning closer to Eren. “Well I’ll just have to change that ‘think’, into an ‘know,’” Levi said, and before Eren could get a word in, pressed his lips against the younger’s.

Eren didn’t really react act first, too startled to do anything, so Levi pressed a little harder and Eren felt himself being swept away. Eren kissed him back, cheeks still tinted red. When Levi swiped his tongue across Eren’s bottom lip Eren made a little noise of surprise, and Levi took his chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Eren made a noise close to a whine but more like a noise and Levi kissed him passionately. Levi considered commenting on how cute he sounded but decided against it in favor of keeping his lips pressed against the younger’s.

Soon Eren and Levi’s tongues were playfully fighting for dominance and they kissed until they were forced to stop to breathe that wretched substance called air.

Eren was panting slightly, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Levi who was already looking his way, and they locked eyes for a second before Eren shied away blushing. Levi chuckled.

“How was that, _Eren_?” Levi grinned cheekily. Eren blushed more and looked at Levi with a glare that didn’t look much like a dare due to the fact he looked so shy and embarrassed.

“I-it was… G-good…” Eren mumbled quietly. Levi smirked and pecked Eren’s forehead, only causing him to blush even more. Levi actually got kind of worried at the sight of the deep shade of red. Levi looked into Eren’s eyes, and he had a way of looking at him like he was important and he cared and it made Eren’s heart flutter.

“I can’t get over how… Unique and beautiful your eyes are,” Levi mumbled. Eren sometimes forgets he has two different colored eyes and suddenly became a little self-conscious, until it registered that Levi was, in fact, complimenting him. Eren smiled a little.

“T-thanks,” he said softly.

Eren looked at Levi and gently placed his lips to his again, and Levi kissed back immediately.

Of course, that was the moment Hanji yanked the door open.

Eren pulled away instantly, the sudden noise startling him. Levi clicked his tongue.

“TIME’S UP Y—OH MY GOSH, I JUST SAW THAT!” she screamed. “YOU GUYS WERE—”

“Shut the hell up, Shitty Glasses,” Levi grumbled, standing to his feet and walking out of the closet, leaving Eren scrambling after him.

Eren stood by Levi and then at the group of friends, now surrounding the TV on the floor and couch and he raised an eyebrow.

“And this set up is…?” The multi-colored eyed boy asked. “And why the hell are you guys crying?” he asked specifically toward Connie, Sasha and Reiner.

“His entire squad is DEAD, Eren!” sobbed Sasha.

“You guys watched the new episode _without_ me?!” Eren groaned. “Wait—all of them?!”

“Besides the protagonist and the corporal, yes!” Reiner wept as manly as he could. Connie sniffled, trying to act like he wasn’t crying.

“I-it was heavy, bro…” Connie sniffled again. Eren groaned once more.

“So, Levi,” came Erwin’s deep voice. “What did you and Eren do for this lovely period time?”

As everyone gravitated back into their large circle, all eyes fell onto Levi and Eren.

“We talked,” Levi stated like it was not up for discussion.

“Is that all~?” Petra asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yes, that’s all,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Hanji was in his face, grinning like the madwoman she is.

“You’re lying!” Hanji giggled evilly. “When I yanked open that door, you and Eren were—”

“Shut it, Zoe,” Levi growled.

“What? Were you being naughty in the closet, Levi?” Erwin asked teasingly, causing the other party-goers to giggle and snicker.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Eyebrows, but we weren’t filming a porno,” Levi retorted. Erwin frowned at the nickname and everyone laughed.

“But seriously, what happened? You couldn’t have just talked the entire time,” Mike pointed out.

“You’re right,” Levi sighed with mock-defeat. “We went to Narnia and had a fucking ball with Edmund,” Levi deadpanned. ”If you’re expecting something else, I’m not saying a word.”

“They probably made out,” Jean sneered, snorting unattractively and looking at Eren, a look of surprise replacing his smug expression when he saw the brunette’s face turn crimson. “Wait, seriously?” Jean asked with disbelief and then started laughing. “Why am I surprised? That should’ve been totally obvious!” he laughed.

“Why the hell are you so easy to read, damn brat?” Levi groaned, pinching Eren’s ear.

“O-ow!” Eren squeaked, lightly smacking the raven’s hand away. “Well sor- _ry_ , it’s not my fault!”

“Tsk,” Levi clicked his tongue again.

“Aww! Eren will be good for your bitchy attitude, Levi~!” Hanji sang innocently.

“I swear if you don’t shut up I’m going to kick you so hard you’ll see stars,” Levi growled.

“Oh, no you won’t,” Hanji said, shooing away the threat with a simple wave of her hand. “I know you love me.”

“Oh, for sure, so much that I can’t even stand to look at you, so get out.”

“Eren, calm your boyfriend,” Jean snickered.

“H-he’s not—!” Eren started.

“Can we just assume Eren and Levi got together and move the hell on?!” Connie’s impatient voice came whining.

“Right! Moving along~!” Hanji sang. “Who wants to go next?”

“I’ll go,” came a girls’ icy tone. Everyone turned to look surprised at the short blonde.

“Wow, Annie! I didn’t think you had it in you!” Reiner laughed, patting the girl on the back. She shrugged. “I hope Eren’s luck hasn’t run out, or else it’ll be a pretty awkward situation—oof!” he was cut off by Bertolt elbowing him in the ribs. Annie rolled her eyes and Eren groaned.

“Alright, Annie, my dear! Go right ahead and spin!” Hanji said. Annie reached, having to crawl a couple of inches to reach the middle. She gripped the bottle and spun, then looked up at who the bottle had landed on.

“Well, well, isn’t this quite the predicament!” Hanji sang. Reiner whistled and laughed. Annie had landed right on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I torture you because I love you guys. ^u^  
> This chapter was longer than I planned but I hope hat a good thing Cx :D b(^u^)b  
> I was kinda worried about adding the make-out scene, because, you know... Yeah. Lol But I did it :D Not much elaboration there though, lol.  
> ~~  
> So, yeah, it sucks because I was like "OH YEAH, I'M ON BREAK! I'M GONNA GET SOME CHAPTERS UP! :D" Then it was like so crazy and ugggh I'm sorry, I'll try to update quicky this time !! qnq  
> You can find me on Tumblr at thatanimegeek.tumblr.com b(^w^)b  
> Thank you! And look out for Chapter 10!!! <333))


	10. Annie Explains Herself (More or Less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa go into the closet, and Mikasa wants some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote more words on what's going on outside of the closet than I did inside again... Oh well...  
> Again, sorry for the untimely update ;-; I did better than last time though :'D And sorry for the short-ish chapter xo The next will probably be longer, though. Enjoy~!

“Alright, Annie, my dear! Go right ahead and spin!” Hanji said. Annie reached, having to crawl a couple of inches to reach the middle. She gripped the bottle and spun, then looked up at who the bottle had landed on.

“Well, well, isn’t this quite the predicament!” Hanji sang. Reiner whistled and laughed. Annie had landed right on Mikasa Ackerman. Lucky her.

Mikasa cracked her knuckles.

“Hey, Mikasa! Calm down!” Eren yelped.

“But she hurt you, didn’t she Eren?” Mikasa said.

“Hah?!” Eren exclaimed. “No! Not at all!”

“But you cried for three days stra—”

“M-Mikasa! Shut the hell up and get in the closet already!” he ordered, blushing furiously and flinching slightly when he heard Levi click his tongue.

She shrugged and headed to the closet, Annie following shortly after.

Hanji closed the door and locked it.

“Well…” Reiner started. “I wonder how that’s gonna turn out.”

* * *

 

“Why did you dump Eren?” Mikasa asked Annie bluntly the moment the door was locked.

“Why do you care so much?” Annie asks, tone emotionless as always.

“I think it’s obvious why,” Mikasa huffed, leaning against the wall and sliding into a sitting position. “I’ve been friends with Eren since we were kids, and you were dating for three months straight, not to mention you both pretty looked happy, so why?”

“Nothing lasts forever,” Annie answered simply. “I don’t feel like I did when we first started dating. Feelings come and go. You feel good at first, but soon the same thing becomes boring.”

“What the hell kind of reason is that?” Mikasa nearly growled. “’Things got _boring_ ’? You broke his heart!”

“It’s not like I felt nothing when I broke up with him,” Annie sighed, dropping to the floor and leaning back against the wall. “Besides, he’s already over it. It was nice while it lasted but we both know that the break up was for the best.”

Mikasa glared at the blonde. Annie and Mikasa have never really been friends, but after she broke up with Eren she had no interest in becoming her friend at all.

But Annie did have a point. After Eren got over the break up, he seemed quite happy. He didn’t want to date for a long while because he really was serious about Annie. He didn’t think he’d get over it so easily, but Levi pulled him out of it.

“That’s right, there’s still that midget,” Mikasa grumbled with a click of her tongue. Annie raised an eyebrow.

“You mean Levi?” she asked. The raven girl nodded.

“I wanted Eren to get over you, but Levi is _not_ good for him.”

“Why do you say so?”

“Are you kidding?” Mikasa huffed. “He’s a trouble making delinquent and a player. I’ll give him that he’s smart, but he’s a bad influence on Eren.”

“You’re being overprotective again,” Annie said. “I remember how reluctant you were to let Eren date me, despite the fact we’d already been dating for three weeks, because I was ‘known to be cold.’”

“And I approved a day later, but I’ve never been fond of Levi,” Mikasa muttered.

“Hasn’t he always helped Eren get through school and stuff?” Annie asked.

“Relationship wise he’s bad for him,” Mikasa clarified.

“You need to stop being so protective,” Annie said. “Let him be with who he chooses.”

“You seem really accepting of Eren’s new boyfriend when he was with you only a month ago,” Mikasa pointed out. Annie shrugged.

“Like I said, I just don’t feel like that anymore,” the blonde repeated. “If anything, I’m happy for Eren’s new relationship.” Mikasa made a noise of acknowledgement. “Armin at least tried to talk to me more after me and Eren hooked up, and now we’re friends, but you never seemed to approve of me.”

“It’s not that I didn’t approve of you, I just saw no need in furthering my relationship with you just because you’re dating my friend,” Mikasa stated bluntly.

“You know… You and Levi are really similar,” Annie said. Mikasa made a face.

“Don’t compare me to that haughty midget,” Mikasa scoffed. Annie smiled slightly and Mikasa grinned a little.

* * *

 

“LET’S PLAY CHARADES!” Hanji yelled before Connie could groan again.

“Hell no!” Jean grimaced.

“Why not?” Hanji pouted.

“Yeah, Jean, why not?” Eren asked teasingly, grinning. Marco giggled a bit and Jean’s cheeks heated up a bit.

“It’s stupid…” Jean stated lamely.

“He’s had a _traumatic_ experience with charades,” Eren says dramatically, giving Jean a pitying look before switching to that shit-eating grin of his. Jean glared at him, only causing the brunette to grin wider.

“How the hell do you get traumatized by charades?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“By playing by yourself,” Eren said with a snicker.

“I wasn’t playing by myself!” Jean said defensively, cheeks turning red. “I-I was skyping…” he lied unconvincingly.

“With yourself?” Eren asked with a laugh. Jean flushed.

“Okay! So I may have gotten bored. A-and I may have played charades by myself—”

“On video,” Eren added with a snicker.

“Shut up!” Jean yelled frantically.

“That I have,” Eren stated.

“Shut _up_!” Jean yelled again.

“He forgot that Marco and I were coming over,” Eren continued, ignoring Jean. “We opened his bedroom door and were met with his big ass twerking in the camera,” Eren said, snorting unattractively. Jean flushed deeper and punched Eren hard in the arm.

“Ow! That hurt, dude!” Eren said angrily.

“Well maybe if you’d have just shut your damn mouth like I told you to, I wouldn’t have punched you!” Jean grimaced, face still red, a mix of anger and embarrassment.

“Why the hell were you twerking?” Levi asked.

“And why were you recording it?” came Connie’s snickering voice.

“I-it was supposed to be M-Miley Cyrus…” Jean mumbled embarrassingly. “A-and I recorded it because… Uh, well, u, because…” Jean actually didn’t really know why he recorded it himself.

“He was lonely,” Eren said pouting with fake sympathy. “The poor, little horse doesn’t get a lot of attention and resorted to playing party games with himself. The poor thing~!” he said dramatically, putting a hand on his heart as if it pained him, causing Connie, Reiner, Sasha and Ymir to burst out laughing, the rest of the group giggling and snickering not-so-discreetly.

Jean’s face was beet-red as he grew more embarrassed and angrier by the second. He stood up abruptly, marching over to Eren and grabbing the shorter boy, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the nearest wall. Eren hit his back hard and grunted out in pain.

“You bastard!” Eren growled. “I’ll kick your ass!”

“You’re the bastard!” Jean yelled angrily. “You think you can do whatever the hell you want! You think you’re so damn perfect! You can’t say whatever you want about me, bastard!”

“Oh, relax, shithead!” Eren said, rolling his multicolored eyes. “Man up! I’m just fucking with you and you know it!”

“What I _know_ , is that I told you not to mention that—ever!”

“What’s the big fucking deal?” Eren demanded. “It was funny, we’re all friends here, so just let me the hell go before I punch your lights out!”

Jean’s anger was overflowing by now, and his glare turned from angry to cold. Eren literally felt chilled and actually faltered for a moment, right as Jean’s fist connected with his stomach.

Eren coughed as the air was knocked out of him and Marco rushed over, Armin staggering after them.

Usually the two would’ve calmed the two before anything could happen, but Jean pinned him too quickly and they were too dumbfounded by the situation to react any quicker. It wasn’t until a fist was thrown that they fully grasped the situation.

“Jean, calm down!” Marco said, moving back just in time as Eren swung his elbow back and into Jean’s ribs. Jean let go and managed to block a kick Eren threw at his face.

They continued to fight, hitting at each other blindly, basically unaware of anything but each other.

 _Jean started this, making a big deal out of nothing_ , Eren thought bitterly, dodging Jean’s fist by an inch. _What a drama queen_.

* * *

 

Annie and Mikasa were chatting casually, making plans to go to the movies this weekend, having found they have a lot in common.

Then they heard yelling.

Then they heard laughter.

Then they heard angry yelling and a loud thud, more angry yelling, so on and so forth.

“That sounds like Eren,” Mikasa said, getting to her feet in an instant.

“I can hear Jean’s voice, too,” Annie said, also standing up.

They listened until they finally heard Marco and Armin’s voices. Figuring things had gotten out of hand, Mikasa began banging on the door.

“Hey! Hanji! Let us out!” Mikasa yelled, pounding on the door. “ _Hanji_!”

* * *

 

Hanji heard Mikasa’s shouts and knocks and hurriedly ran to open the door, having forgot about them with all the commotion.

Mikasa walked out and was shocked by what she saw.

Just as she was walking out, Jean swung his fist at Eren, but instead punched Armin in the face, who had moved in front of the multi-color eyed boy. Hard. Armin yelled out in pain and staggered back a bit, then falling back on his bum.

“Armin!” Eren and Mikasa yelled out at the same time, both with equal concern. Armin sat on the floor hand to his bleeding nose. Eren gave Jean such an intense glare, Jean didn’t even think that Mikasa could look that scary, he actually shivered under the bright-eyed boy’s cold stare.

Before Eren could yell at Jean for the little incident that just happened, the back of his collar was being grabbed, and directly after Jean’s and then they were being pulled.

“Hanji! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!” Eren said trying to squirm out of Hanji’s surprisingly good grip. Jean made a face, but didn’t bother to struggle.

Then she suddenly threw them into the closet, Jean landing on his hands and knees and Eren rolling and hitting his head on the wall.

“Ouch! What the hell, Hanji!?” Eren growled trying to climb to his feet but ended up just falling on his side. Hanji made a face at them.

“You’re not coming out until you two calm the hell down!” Hanji said sternly. “Your constant fighting is going to get everyone down, now calm your asses or else!” and with that, Hanji slammed the door shut and locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say that I made them fight over something super trivial, and I agree. The only thing I have to say to that is...  
> I AM A WRITER AND THIS IS A FANFICTION. I CAN MAKE THEM FIGHT ABOUT STRAWBERRY LOLLIPOPS IF I WANTED.
> 
> You could ask, "Why strawberry lollipops?" The only thing I have to say to that is... I couldn't decide between strawberries and lollipops. *dramatic thinking face* ...... *runs*
> 
> Look out for Chapter 11!!!! :DDD
> 
> PS - I know I said I try not to use sh!t and f*cking a lot, but they seem to be coming up a lot more... Lol.


	11. One Hour in Hell (with a few perks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Eren spend some "quality time" in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hope this chapter makes sense. I tried to make it funny with a mix of, well... You'l see. ;)  
> I finished and posted this while I'm in school (thank goodness we're allowed to have our laptops -w-) Be grateful, I tried to update as fast as I could because I loooove you guys.  
> Enjoy~!

“Hey! Hanji! What the hell?! Let us out!! _Hanji_!” Eren yelled and pounded on the door. “Hanji I’m gonna fucking kill you! Let me the fuck out!” Eren’s constant poundings did not cease, and Jean was starting to get a headache.

“Hey, Eren, just calm down, will you? You’re giving me a headache,” the ashy-blonde finally spoke after several more seconds of Eren’s noise-making. He was met with the sound of a kick to the door, Eren completely ignoring him. Jean grimaced, his annoyance growing more and more by the second. “Eren! Are you listening? Just leave it alone, they aren’t going to budge!” He heard the doorknob ratting furiously in response. Jean made a face and got to his feet, grabbing Eren by the shoulder and slamming his back into the opposite wall. Eren yelped and then groaned, rubbing his aching shoulder and glaring at the taller boy.

“I said to calm down, ass-wipe!” Jean growled.

* * *

 

“… The pounding finally stopped,” Connie said.

“But it sounds like they’re getting rough again,” Sasha sighed.

“Let them sort it out themselves,” Hanji said, tending to Armin’s bloody nose. Her brow was furrowed, set in a serious and thoughtful face.

 _A smile looks better on her_ , Moblit thought with a small sigh.

“Levi,” Erwin said, standing up. The shorter boy looked at him.

“What do you want?” Levi asked, knowing where this was going.

“I need to talk to you for a second.” Erwin said, standing to his feet and walking. Levi sighed, but as the blonde expected, Levi did indeed follow him. Erwin led the raven boy outside and onto Hanji’s back porch. Levi said nothing but went to the railing and looked out into the ever growing darkness. It was already 10:45pm. Time flies, huh?

“Levi,” the blonde man started assertively. Levi didn’t respond but looked at him to know that he had his attention. “Why didn’t you do something?”

“I’m going to need you to elaborate,” Levi responded, looking back out into the night. Erwin’s frown deepened.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Erwin said sternly. “Why didn’t you step into that fight Eren had with Jean?”

“Was I supposed to?” Levi asked, still not looking at Erwin, but the taller boy could hear the irritation in his voice. Well Erwin wasn’t all that happy either, now was he?

“You know that if you told Eren to stop he would have listened like a lost puppy would to its master,” Erwin snapped. “Why didn’t you step in?”

“Oh shut up, Erwin,” the shorter growled. “What? So now that I’m thinking about dating Eren I have to baby sit him?” he asked. “Now that we confessed we like each other I have to keep track of him and make sure he doesn’t fight with Kirschtein? Even though they’ve fought on _so_ many occasions _before_ me and Eren confessed, now I have to stop it? Hell no. We’re not even _dating_ yet!”

Erwin didn’t say anything, but only listened to Levi. He couldn’t deny that he had a point. But even so…

“I see what you’re saying,” Erwin started, “but I can’t say I agree you couldn’t have stepped in. You probably could’ve gotten them both to listen to you in the blink of an eye, they’ve listened to you all night.”

“Tsk,” Levi clicked his tongue. “I never wanted to come to this damned party, Hanji forced me to. I didn’t come to have fun and I certainly didn’t come to babysit a couple of hot-headed brats, so just drop it.” And with that, Levi turned and made his way back into the house.

* * *

 

“Jean, what the hell?!” Eren growled, struggling as Jean held him against the wall, similar to when they first started fighting not even 10 minutes earlier.

“You need to calm your ass down! They aren’t gonna budge so why don’t you just sit the fuck down and _calm_ y _ourself_. Take it like a man, Jaeger!” the taller growled back with just as much, if not more, bite.

“So you’re just gonna sit in here for the time being? We’re stuck in here for who know _how_ long! This is Seven Minutes in Hell! No, more like a whole motherfucking HOUR in Hell! How long do you think they’re gonna keep up in here?!”

“Hell if I know!” Jean yelled back, keeping a firm grip on Eren’s shirt, keeping him pressed against the wall. “But if we’re gonna be stuck in here then you’d find it in your best interest to sit your ass down and shut up!”

“Oh yeah? Make me, then,” Eren taunted, a cocky grin placing itself on his face. Jean’s scowl deepened, which didn’t go unnoticed by Eren. “Aww, what’s the matter, tough guy? All bark and no bite, hmm?”

“Okay that does it!” Jean growled, pulling Eren off the wall just to slam him onto the ground. Eren grunted as the wind was knocked out of him yet again. Eren glared at the blonde bastard and kicked his leg out to hit Jean in the stomach, which failed when Jean dodged it easily. He then proceeded to straddle the struggling German.

Eren finally managed to flip Jean off of him and switch their positions.

They then proceeded to roll around and swing aimlessly at each other, flailing and rolling around to all the same places due to the small space that they were in.

Jean finally managed to pin Eren down again, straddling him with his legs on either side of the shorter boy, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. Eren struggled but Jean held a firm grip. He could’ve sworn he could easily have gotten out of this just last week… Or was it last month? Semester? Well shit.

“Let me go, shithead! You stupid horse-face! Get off me! You’re fat! Move your heavy ass!” Eren refused to stop struggling while Jean just sat on him, ignoring his childish insults, and waited until he tired himself out.

* * *

 

“How are you feeling, Armin?” Mikasa asks her boyfriend, running a hand through his hair sweetly. Armin smiled.

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse, it just caught me by surprise…” Armin sighed. He looked at the door when they could hear constant thumping and yelling but couldn’t really make out the words. “I wonder what happened, I mean, they weren’t fighting all that much earlier.”

“Do you really think those two could hold out an entire night without fighting? It’d take a miracle,” Mikasa said with a roll of her eyes. Armin chuckled. Mikasa then looked in Levi’s direction before saying loudly to Armin. “Maybe if a certain _someone_ could’ve help their boyfriend in check, and _stepped in_ when he knew nobody else currently in the room could calm those two down, this whole fiasco wouldn’t have happened.” She glared at Levi while Armin tried to get his beloved to calm her ass down.

Levi glared right back at her, clicking his tongue.

“Look, _brat_ ,” Levi started, obviously annoyed. “One: I am not dating your brother yet. Two: Just because I am intimate with him doesn’t mean I have to step in every time he goes at it with Pretty Boy. So shut the hell up and mind your own damn business.”

“You did _not_ just seriously tell me to mind my own business,” Mikasa snapped. “Bullshit.”

“It’s bullshit to tell you to stay outta my business? Wow, Ackerman, didn’t know you were such a nosey _bitch_ ,” Levi snapped. That was it for Mikasa. She stood up abruptly to go beat the damned shorty up, but found Armin was holding her back.

“Mikasa, calm down!” Armin said. His face was serious. “Levi didn’t do anything wrong, Eren and Jean were acting irrational, it’s not his job to keep them in check. You’re acting like they’ve never fought before.” Mikasa stared at the blonde for a moment. Was he being serious?... Well, she couldn’t deny he had a point. “Don’t act hotheaded like those two idiots,” her boyfriend added with a chuckle and she smiled slightly, sitting back down.

“Touching,” Levi muttered, standing up to leave and going upstairs, Hanji and Erwin quickly following. Mike sighed, wondering when the mood of the party would pick up again.

* * *

 

“Are you done yet?” Jean asked while Eren panted underneath him. He glared but didn’t struggle anymore.

“Just get the hell off me, bastard,” Eren grumbled half-heartedly.

“How ‘bout no,” Jean replied simply, rolling his eyes. He kept Eren’s wrists pinned over his head.

“At least let my hands go!” Eren griped, wriggling around again.

“I don’t trust you. You’re probably gonna hit me again.”

“I will not! I promise!” Eren whined, giving him puppy-dog eyes whilst pouting and Jean found it quite amusing.

“Mmm… Nah, I’m good,” Jean grinned. Eren huffed, frustrated. Jean decided to annoy him while he had the chance. He’s caused him all this trouble tonight, so he basically deserved it. He brought it on himself. “So, you had a make-out scene right in here, huh?” Eren looked at him in bored manner. “So much for waiting to get into a new relationship.” He felt Eren tense up under him as he averted his eyes and Jean thought maybe he went a little too far.

“Hmph. Whatever,” the brunette muttered. “You wish you were the one making out with me.”

“In your dreams,” Jean scoffs.

“Levi’s a waaay better kisser than you’ll ever be,” Eren said, peeking up at Jean to see his reaction.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~,” Jean hummed. “The last time we kissed was two months ago, I’m sure it’d be nothing like then.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t like to know,” Eren refuted. “And besides, I’m sure you’re still a shit-kisser.”

Jean doesn’t really know what came over him, but he leaned down, tightening his grip on Eren’s wrist, and paused only an inch from his face. Eren stared at him, eyes widened slightly from the sudden close distance.

“Let’s find out, then,” and with that he pressed his lips to Eren’s.

Eren made a noise of surprise, but he couldn’t really push him away with his hands being held down by Jean’s death grip, so instead of struggling, he kissed back.

Jean wasn’t really expecting him to comply with his little stunt, but he didn’t falter.

After a moment of pointless kissing, they pulled away.

“… You know, Levi’ll kill you if he finds out,” Eren said.

“Aw, are you worried? How sweet,” Jean mocked with a roll of his eyes. “So you guys are official, then?”

“Well, I mean, no… We confessed but we didn’t exactly establish a relationship.” Jean hummed.

“Then it should be fine for now.”

“Do you like me?” Eren asked, confused. Jean snorted.

“Hell no. I’m just proving a point,” and before Eren could get another word in, Jean’s lips were on his and his tongue was being forced into the brunette’s mouth. Eren made a little noise and kissed Jean back with just as much force.

It wasn’t like the kiss with Levi. It was all force and fighting for dominance, just like everything else they did, and it was just so _them_ that it made Jean sick.

As Jean and Eren continued to taste each other’s mouths, Jean finally let go of Eren’s wrists in favor of putting his hands on either side of the brunette and holding himself up better, while Eren proceeded to grasp fistfuls on Jean’s short hair and pulling.

Jean growled at the sudden pull of his hair and Eren chuckled into his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked. “Can’t handle a little pain?”

“Bastard,” Jean muttered before moving back to Eren’s lips, shoving his tongue practically down the younger’s throat. Eren whimpered and Jean had to hold himself back from a laugh bubbling up in his throat.

* * *

 

“Things sure have quieted down in there…” Connie said, looking at the closet door.

“Maybe they wore themselves out?” Sasha guessed.

“If only!” Connie laughed. “Those two have gone at it for _hours_ before getting tired of fighting.”

“Hashtag true story!” Reiner called from the kitchen with a laugh and Connie and Sasha laughed too. Bertolt sat with his three friends, listening and adding in once in a while, laughing, but couldn’t help but wonder what was going on upstairs, hoping the trio of seniors weren’t fighting.

Meanwhile, what actually was going on upstairs...

Erwin was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and he sighed impatiently.

“Levi!” Hanji kicked the door. “Get the fuck out of the bathroom!”

“Fuck you!” Levi called back from the safety of the bathroom.

* * *

 

Jean and Eren pulled away for air, panting into each other’s mouths.

After some more kissing, Jean pulled away abruptly.

“Fuck! You bit my lip, asshole!”

“Old habits die hard?” Eren shrugged with a giggle. Jean rolled his eyes and checked for blood, and seeing that there was indeed blood, he sucked on his lip for a little until he knew he’d be good. And hopefully not too noticeable…

Both of them knew the kiss was good. Really good, actually.

“You’ve gotten better, Kirschtein,” Eren grinned, wiping saliva from his mouth. “But Levi is still better.” _Although we didn’t even make out that long_ … Eren thought, holding back a grimace.

“Whatever,” Jean said, rolling his eyes and sitting up, finally getting off of Eren. The brunette sat up and stretched.

After several minutes of silence, Eren decided to break it, seeing as they won’t be let out any time soon.

“Sooo,” the bright-eyed boy starts off slowly. Jean looks at him, a bored expression on his face and he makes a noise of acknowledgment. “If you don’t like me, who _do_ you like? I mean, there’s gotta be at least one unlucky girl. Hitch, maybe?” Jean snorts at that.

“As if I’d like, her,” Jean said. “She’s a friend and only a friend, not my type, anyways.”

“Then what _is_ your type?” Eren asks curiously. Jean isn’t sure he should answer. The taller looked everywhere but at Eren.

“Umm, so, remember earlier when I said I wasn’t into guys…?” he asks, and Eren raises an eyebrow, but nods nonetheless. “Well I mean, that may have not been completely true.”

“Dude, are you coming out to me?” Eren asks in disbelief. Jean shook his head furiously, waving his hands in a frantic motion of “no, no, no, _no_!”

“I’m not gay!” Jean exclaimed. “I just… happen to like a guy.”

“Sounds pretty gay to me, bro,” Eren responded with a raised eyebrow.

“No! I’m not interested in other guys!”

“Yet you just made out with me by choice.” Eren pointed out. Jean groaned.

“But like, I don’t think about dating other guys! It’s like… Like nobody will due _but_ him.”

“Sounds cheesy~,” Eren half snickered, half giggled. Jean rolled his eyes and groaned again. “It’s Marco, isn’t it?” Jean stiffened a little and blushed.

“… Is it that obvious?” Jean asks sheepishly.

“Well, I always thought you were just close. Bromance for the win, you know? Cause like, you and Connie are like, the straight guys. But, now that you told me you like a dude, it’s extremely obvious. So to answer your question, yes.”

“You make everything complicated,” Jean sighed, leaning against the wall.

“And you love me for it,” Eren said, stretching again.

“Promise you won’t tell?” Jean asked. Eren found it dumb he’d even ask. It’s true, he’s a douche bag, but he’s not _that_ big of a douche bag.

“Of course not,” Eren huffed, rubbing his shoulder. “Damn I feel stiff lately,” he muttered.

“Have you ever gone to get a massage?” Jean asked.

“Nah, man, I’m not wasting my money just to get a massage,” Eren replied, half-groaning since he said it while stretching back.

“I had to learn to give good massages for _ma maman_ ,” Jean said. “She’s getting sick so she’s always tense, especially since _mon père_ is still away on business.” 

“You think you could help a friend out?” Eren asked with a smile. Jean rolled his eyes but figured it was the least he could do for keeping his secret. 

“Sure,” Jean complied, kneeling behind Eren.

“Lay on your stomach.” When Eren did as told Jean moved to straddle his back, legs on either side of him like earlier, and before Eren could ask, “what the hell are you doing?” Jean explained, “Sorry, I know it’s awkward but it the best position to be in since we’re on the floor.”  Eren hummed in acknowledgment and let Jean work his magic.  

* * *

 

“It’s been, like, forty-five minutes now,” Connie said, looking at Hanji as she came down the stairs with Erwin and Levi (not asking why Erwin had Levi strung over his shoulder). “You think they’re ready to come out of the closet yet?” 

“Hasn’t Eren already done that?” Reiner snickered and Connie laughed boisterously. 

“But seriously,” Bertolt cut in, “I mean, they haven’t been making a fuss anymore, can’t they come out yet?” 

“Well I guess I could check on them,” Hanji said thoughtfully, and walked to the closet. She put her ear to the door to see if they really stopped arguing. 

“ _Ahh, right there, Jean_.” 

“ _Here_?”  
  
“ _Uggh, yes, a little harder… A little to the right… Ah! Right there, Jean_. ” 

“ _Eren, it feels really tight there, you should start relaxing more_.” 

“ _Shut up, asshole, I don’t have time for that shit like you d-do... Mmm_. _Ahh, that feels_ really _nice..._ ” 

Hanji’s face was a mix of horror and embarrassment. What the hell were they _doing_ in there?! Hanji stumbled back from the door, falling on her ass as she stared at the door in horror, pointing at the door and stuttering incoherent things. 

“Hanji? What’s wrong?” Moblit asked, making his way to his girlfriend. 

“Looks like a job for Connie,” Connie said with a grin, standing to his feet and making his way over to the closet. 

“I don’t think you should—!” But before Hanji could finish Connie opened the door enough for him to see the two boys. 

He opened the door to Jean on top of Eren, who was moaning underneath him, while Jean rubbed his back and told him to relax. 

Connie stood there. He stared. He closed the door. 

“So? What’s going in there?” Sasha asked eagerly.

Connie slowly walked away from the door. Turned around, looked at his friends and yells, “MY MOTHERFUCKING EYES!”  

* * *

 

It was twenty minutes later when they heard knocking on the door. 

“ _Can we come out noooow_?” Eren whined from behind the door. 

“Oh right, we forgot to let them out,” Hanji said, walking to the door and opening it.

Levi had no clue any of this happened. He was in the kitchen the whole time chugging soda with Mike and Erwin.

Hanji opened the door and the two ran out to opposite sides of the room, Eren to Levi and Jean to Marco.

It looked like they were trying to get as far away from each other as possible. “Are they fuck-buddies?” Connie whispered to Hanji.

They didn’t elaborate on what they saw and heard, just that it was not pretty. Connie was lucky enough to have not been noticed by the two. 

“I have no clue. I mean, just, _what_?” Hanji whispered back. 

“And what about Levi?” Connie asked. 

“I know, I know, okay, maybe you go talk to Eren about it. Ask him what went on in there. I'll try to talk to Jean.”

“I doubt they’ll respond honestly, but I’ll try my best, Hanji,” Connie saluted. 

“Good, soldier, I can always count on you,” Hanji said, putting a hand on his shoulder before he stalked off to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love innuendos. And that entire fiasco with them making out was a one-time thing. Eren is loyal to Levi, rest assured. As for Jean and Marco, well, you'll see as the story progresses ;)
> 
> Look out for chapter twelve~! <3
> 
> My Tumblr: thatanimegeek.tumblr.com


	12. Investigating and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Connie try to get to the bottoms of things.  
> (There's a lot of kissing in this chapter. More or less.(And repetition))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, I updated!  
> Enjoy~!

“Sooo, Eren,” Connie started, excusing Eren from Levi, “how was that hour in the closet with Jean?”

“Ugh. Like hell,” Eren responded instantly with a roll of his eyes, a look of disgust crossing his face.

“I-is that so?” Connie asked, trying and failing to keep a cool voice. Luckily Eren didn’t seem to notice his little stutter. “What went on in there? I mean, considering earlier, you probably fought a lot.”

“Well, at the beginning,” Eren agreed. “I mean, all I wanted was out. You could hear me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then Jean grabbed me and slammed me into the wall telling me to knock it the hell off, so I got pissed and we basically just rolled around hitting each other until his pinned me down and didn’t get off until I calmed down.”

“So he basically just sat on you the whole time?” Connie asked with a raised eyebrow. Well, he definitely saw Jean on Eren… Connie had to hold back a shudder at the memory.

“… Kind of?” Eren said. “I mean, we started arguing and then things lead to things, then when he finally got off me we actually talked and yeah. I mean, he’s an asshole but he’s a decent guy when he’s not punching me.”

“'Things lead to things'?” Connie asked, raising his eyebrow once again. “What do you mean by that?”

“Uhh… I found out who he likes,” Eren said quickly. Was… He blushing? What the hell?!

“I’m sure it was quite shocking,” Connie said slowly.

“Eh, not really, after he gave me a hint it was fairly obvious,” Eren shrugged. Connie nodded slowly. ‘Things lead to things…’ He wasn’t sure how to take that… And he wasn’t sure he wanted to.He sipped at his drink.

“I mean, it’s a lot harder to resist him than it was a few months ago. He’s got strong hands, you know?” Eren chuckled a bit. Connie choked. “Uh, dude? You alright?” Connie coughed a bit before clearing his throat before speaking.

“Y-yeah, man, just, uh… Went down the wrong tube, hehe,” Connie laughed awkwardly. Eren gave him a funny look, but shrugged it off.

* * *

 

As Jean was talking to Marco and Armin, Hanji came up behind him and wrapped an arm around him. Jean looked at her.

“Hello, Jean, my boy~!” Hanji sang. “Hey, Hanji,” he responded.

“Learn your lesson?” she teased. Jean rolled his eyes.

“You have no idea. I never wanna do that again,” he grimaced.

“So you didn’t have _any_ fun at all?” Hanji inquired.“Fun with Jaeger?” Jean asked.

“Not really, no. But, I mean, we didn’t fight the entire time, so I guess that’s cool? He’s a decent guy when he’s not trying to punch my face in.”

“What did you do when you weren’t fighting?” Hanji asked curiously.

“Umm, talk? I guess. I mean, we basically just rolled around the closet until I pinned his dumbass down until he calmed down.”

“So you just sat on him for an hour?” Hanji asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I got off him after he calmed down,” Jean said, averting his eyes for a short second, bringing his drink to his lips, wincing slightly when the cold metal touches his fresh cut.

 _Dammit, Jaeger_ , he thinks bitterly.

“Jean, what happened to your lip?” Marco asks, brow furrowed in concern.

“Did Eren hit you there?” Armin asks worriedly, glancing in the direction of his best friend.

“That doesn’t look like a wound from a hit,” Hanji disagreed.

“Indeed it doesn’t,” Levi agreed, coming out of nowhere. Jean stiffened. “What exactly did you and Eren _do_ in there, hmm, Kirschtein?”

Jean and Levi didn’t notice Eren and Connie come up behind the group.

“What _did_ happen, Eren?” Marco asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Levi turned around to face his unofficial boyfriend, looking at him expectantly, arms crossed.

“Umm… Well, you see, Jean was bitching about his love life and—” Jean then proceeded to kick Eren in the balls, causing the brunette to wheeze as he grabbed his violated part and fell to his knees, while Jean whistled innocently and walked away.

“W-wait, Jean!” Marco called quickly hurrying after his friend. Levi helped his boyfriend to the kitchen to ice his… Private. Levi inwardly cringed having ball-sympathy, and for the meantime forgetting the conversation to aid his underclassman.

* * *

 

“Jean!” Marco called again, grabbing his friend by the sleeve, effectively stopping the taller. _When did he grow taller than me?_ Marco thought. _No, that’s off-topic._ “Jean! Why did you do that? What exactly _happened_ in there?”

Jean looked at his freckled friend and sighed, figuring he had no way out of this. “Follow me,” was all he said as he walked to the back porch. Marco stared for a second before his mind caught up and he quickly followed.

“So?” Marco pressed slightly once they closed the door behind them. “Why is it such a secret what happened in there?” Jean sighed again, looking at Marco straight in the eye, forcing himself not to avert his gaze. Marco shifted a little, starting to get uncomfortable under Jean’s silent stare. “Um—”

“What happened was,” Marco jumped at his suddenly speaking, “I made out with Eren.” Marco stared at Jean in disbelief. He made out with Eren? Willingly? Last time was a dare, but this time…?

“I, um… What?” Marco responded dumbly.

“You heard me,” Jean grumbled. “He was telling me what a shit-kisser I was and I kinda just… Kissed him. It was more like me trying to prove myself, but I can’t deny I enjoyed it. The thing is, knowing me and Eren, it was all a fight for dominance and it was just so… _Us_ it made me sick,” Jean stated. He looked at Marco’s dumbfounded expression. “Look, I don’t like him.”

“N-no, I know you don’t, that’s kind of why I’m so shocked… I mean, you’re straight, aren’t you?”

“More or less,” Jean blurted out. _Well shit_ , he thought.

“Is that a joke?” Marco giggled and Jean felt his cheeks heat up at the adorable sound.

“Um, sure,” Jean agreed unconvincingly.

“Wait, you’re being serious? Y-you’re gay?”

“N-no! I’m not! And I’m most _definitely_ not gay for _Jaeger_!”

“Then are you gay for someone else?” Marco asked, curiously. Jean could've sworn there was a faint blush on his cheeks, but could tell in the darkness of nearly midnight. Or was it already midnight?

“I-I… W-well I mean, I’m, um… Y-yeah,” Jean sighed, knowing he won’t get out of it. He looked his friend in the eye. “Yeah, I like a boy. But I’m not gay—I-I’m not even bi! I’m just… Nobody will do but him,” Jean finished weakly, tone softening.

“Will you tell me who it is?” Marco asked softly. Jean shook his head. “Why not? You can trust me, we’ve been friends for years now.” Again, Jean shook his head.

_You’ll turn me down. You’ll hate me. It’s obvious you like Mina. You give her this look where your eyes sparkle… I can’t handle that._

“Jean,” Marco said, the uneasy tone clear in his voice as he walked toward the ashy blonde. Jean kept his eyes off of Marco until he was directly in front of him. “Jean, look at me. Please, I won’t tell anyone, but, it seems to trouble you and I just—” Suddenly Jean grabbed Marco’s wrists and pushed him back into the wall. “J-Jean? What are you—” he stopped short when Jean’s face was suddenly inches from his, feeling his cheeks heating up. Jean just stared at him for a moment in pure silence, making Marco uncomfortable, but Jean had his arms pinned to the wall so he couldn’t do much. Before he could say anything he heard Jean mutter “fuck it” and suddenly his lips were on Marco’s.

* * *

 

“You alright now?” Levi asked Eren. They were sitting on Hanji’s couch in her living room, Eren icing his aching groin, but the pain had subsided for the most part.

“Yeah, I’m feeling better,” Eren muttered. He could understand Jean wanting him to shut up, but he’s always been respectful enough to not hit him in the balls! (At least not on purpose.) He’ll pay for this.

“So, what _did_ happen in the closet?” Levi inquired, getting back on the topic at hand.

“Ah, umm, well…” Eren started awkwardly, averting his eyes. “Well, okay, so I know I can’t lie to you sooo… When I had been banging on the door, he had grabbed me and pulled me back into the wall, and it hurt like hell, so I pissed him off and he threw me on the ground. We fought and rolled around and shit, and, um, things lead to things and we kindofmadeoutalittlebit, and then we talked and I found out who he liked.”

“Wait, you _what_?” Levi asked, widening his eyes.

“Umm… Found out who he likes?” Eren tried with a smile. Levi frowned.

“Before that.”

“Ooh, you mean the fact that I, uh, made out with him…?”

“Yes, that,” Levi practically growled, the jealousy clear in his voice.

“L-look, while we were fighting he pushed me down and I started making fun of him and he kind of just kissed me. It was like he felt the need to prove himself…? I guess...”

“But you kissed back, didn’t you?” Levi gritted out, staring at his can of beer rather than looking at Eren.

“I, um, yeah but I mean there’s not much that I can do in that situation! I wasn’t about to lose to him.”

“And what exactly were you losing?” Levi asked, raising an unamused eyebrow. Eren opened his mouth to retort but then thought for a moment. What _was_ he losing to?

“Well, I mean… I’m not going to just—” he was cut off when Levi pulled him into a heated kiss. Eren squeaked in surprise but quickly kissed back. After a moment, they pulled away, Eren stared at him embarrassed. “W-what the hell was that…?”

“Listen here, from now on you belong to me, got it?” Eren gaped at him.

“Hah?! W-what do you mean I—”

“And that means I belong to you. Get it? Only I’m allowed to touch you, to kiss you and vice versa, understand?” Eren blushed furiously and slowly nodded.

“B-but I mean, does this mean we’re, um, uh, I mean, like—” Levi cut him off with a loud sigh.

“Oh for fuck’s sake—Eren Jaeger, my bright-eyed brat, will you do me great honor of being my boyfriend?” Eren’s face reddened even more. How could Levi do this to him? He makes him feel so fluttery and _girly_ inside just from a few words.

Eren buried his head in Levi’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and nodded, saying a muffled “yes” in reply, but way to embarrassed to look at Levi.

“Hey, brat, look at me when you talk to me,” Levi said gently, tugging Eren away from his shoulder, so Eren looked at him with those stupid bright eyes of brilliant gold and emerald green.

“Yes… Yeah, I’d like that a lot,” Eren said with a smile, his cheeks still bright red and he sniffled.

“It’s nothing to cry about…” Levi mumbled, pulling Eren back into his hold and kissed his head gently. Eren laughed lightly, nuzzling into the feeling of the older.

* * *

 

When Jean pulled away he was met with wide eyes and red cheeks. He sighed.

“Look, I know you’re not into me, alright? I know you like Mina and that’s totally cool, I just needed to at least—” Marco cut him off.

“Wait, what?” he asked confused. “I like Mina?”

“Don’t you?” Jean asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re always with her and going out together and you always get this look on your face when you’re with her…”

“She’s a family friend,” he explained. “Levi’s family comes to my house a lot, but I get along better with Mina rather than him… It took him about a month to remember me as ‘Marco’ and not ‘that freckled kid,’” he laughed breathily. “She’s like a sister or a close cousin, really.”

Jean felt really dumb just then. He’d been Marco’s best friend since the 6th grade and he didn’t even know about his home life. Come to think of it, he really didn’t know anything about Marco’s home life. All he knew is that he had a dad who’s away on business a lot and a stay-at home mom.

Jean would like to get to know Marco a lot better, now.

“So… Do you like anyone?” Jean asked awkwardly. Marco laughed, and Jean couldn’t help but think how adorable he sounded.

“Maaaybe~,” Marco teased. Jean smirked and pressed closer to the freckled boy again.

“Would you mind telling me who?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Marco said innocently, shifting his eyes elsewhere.

“Well then maybe I’ll just tease you until you ‘fess up,” Jean said flirtatiously, nipping at Marco’s ear. He flinched.

“Jean, don’t do that, it tickles,” Marco whined. Jean did it again and then kissed his cheek, kissing down his jawline and to his neck. Marco squirmed and giggled. “Alright, alright, but I think it’s obvious by now.”

“I wanna hear you say it,” Jean mumbled, pecking Marco’s lips.

“I like you,” Marco said shyly. “I’ve liked you for a while.”

“I like you too,” Jean said. “So c’mere,” and Jean kissed him again but more passionately, and Marco didn’t hesitate to return it this time.

They kissed for a little, and Jean deepened it, swiping his tongue across Marco’s bottom lip asking for entrance, and Marco let his mouth ajar just so, so that Jean could slip his tongue into his mouth.

They kissed and nipped until they stopped to breathe, and Jean rested his forehead against the freckled boy’s.

“I grew taller than you, finally,” Jean mumbled with a breathy laugh.

“Don’t rub it in,” Marco murmured, grinning teasingly at Jean.

* * *

 

“Levi, don’t you think you drank enough?” Eren asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Levi looked at him, on his third can of beer.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than this to get me drunk, Eren,” Levi deadpanned, taking another gulp from his beer.

“Even so, I think that’s enough,” Eren insisted.

“Have you ever even had a beer?” Levi asked. “It’s addicting.”

“No, I haven’t,” Eren said. “And I’d like to keep it that way ‘till I’m legal.”

“You’re gonna be legal for more than that by then,” Levi mumbled with a smirk and Eren’s face flushed. “Here, just try a taste,” and before Eren could deny, Levi pulled him into a deep kiss. Eren looked surprised but leaned into the kiss, cheeks red and he closed his eyes.

Levi pulled away and Eren whined.

“I could definitely see how that can be addicting,” Eren said flirtatiously. Levi chuckled.

“Well maybe I’ll give you more, later,” Levi promised with a wink. Eren covered his face with his hands.

“D-don’t do that! How is it possible to be that sexy?” he blurted without thinking. He was practically steaming. Levi laughed and kissed his hand, then pulled him into a comfortable position.

* * *

 

Hanji sat with Moblit, watching her best friend and Eren cuddle up and decided that was the cutest thing she’s ever seen, next to Moblit’s embarrassed face. She pecked her boyfriend’s cheek and he pulled her closer, arm around her shoulder.

“Well, this was a lot of fun,” Moblit mumbled. Reiner and Bertolt had fallen asleep together on Hanji’s living room floor, and she didn’t mind them staying over. Ymir and Krista… She actually had no clue if they were still here or not. Connie and Sasha said they’ll sleep in the guest room (separately, of course), since they had no intention of leaving until morning. She wasn’t sure about Jean, Marco, Eren and Levi though.

“Yeah, I wonder what the morning will be like,” Hanji hummed thoughtfully. She’ll have to remember to check her Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, LAME ENDING ;w; Sorry ono I had no clue how to end the chapterrrrr xc
> 
> Anyways!! This fic will be coming to an end soon! I'm so glad you guys have stuck with it.  
> I still have quite a few chapters planned (aftermath, epilogue, and a few bonus chapters ;3), so when I say end I mean an end to the party. There isn't much else to add, but, the bonus chapters will have some fun things cx (YumiKuri will be one of them<3 Cause I didn't give Krista near enough attention, let alone her relationship with Ymir enough >o
> 
> My Tumblr: thatanimegeek.tumblr.com <3


End file.
